


Count Your Days

by GirlOnTheCouch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOnTheCouch/pseuds/GirlOnTheCouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity works for Oliver Queen, but feels constantly on edge and wants to know how to protect to herself. Oliver begins to train her to fight, but problems arise when enemies surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnings of Fear

Felicity was late. Very late. She slammed through the doors of Queen Consolidated and began her brisk walk across the grand lobby area. Her heels clacked noisily with every step, or stomp, across the squeaky clean marble tile. Businessmen looked up in amusement as she moved across the room in her tirade. Her shoes were perfectly sensible, being the only comfortable two inch heels to be found in Starling City, but the tip on the bottom was like any other heel, and not made for subtle entrances. Not liking being the center of attention, she pushed forward, extending her stride to get out of the way faster. Felicity slowed as she approached the elevator, and reached out to press the button.

She was very aware of her elevated heart rate. It seemed to be beating a mile a minute these days.  Part of it was that she was anxious and hated being late. She was Felicity, she was dependable, your go to girl. Arching her back, she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose while she waited for the elevator to arrive. She wondered if she should have taken the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently.

There was of course the other part to her nerves. Working with the Vigilante was interesting, and she felt good helping the city. She also kept Oliver’s morals in check, so he wouldn’t go on criminal killing sprees. This came with a price. She had known that the Glades were dangerous and there were corrupt people behind it, but she had never been forced to look those people in the face and examine what had made the Glades that way.  She felt constantly on edge. Awareness did that to you. Oliver, or the Hood, had taken down a lot of very important men in this city. Felicity could never be sure if someone that she was close to, or that she might even work for, was who she thought they were. She had a right to be nervous. She had helped Oliver and Dig a lot since she had joined their crusade. She had helped them in ways a lot of people had not liked.

The elevator opened and shocked Felicity out of her momentary thought train, and she all but launched herself inside. The elevator was empty, and she took the time to straighten her purple sweater. She picked off a piece of lint as the elevator rolled to a stop. Looking up in surprise, she realized that the elevator was not at her floor yet. The doors opened and Walter walked in. She breathed a sigh of relief she didn't realize she'd been holding. She was terrified that when those doors had opened, it would have been Oliver standing behind them. Being in confined spaces with Oliver was a bad idea. He was so damned tall and big in normal situations. In the confined elevator, his size would have been overwhelming. Plus, she had been doing her best to limit her contact with Oliver recently. He had a thing for Laurel, and pining over him was not going to change that. No matter how broad his shoulders were or how when she stitched him up after a rough night, his muscles…… NOPE. Don’t go there, she told herself, forcing her thoughts in a different direction. Suddenly, the grout of the ceiling tile was infinitely interesting.

She jerked her head up and nodded at Walter, effectively breaking her train of thought.

“Good morning Felicity, you are lovely to see as always” he said.

She smiled slyly and turned to him. “Same to you sir, but I’m sorry to see you now. That is I am not sorry to see you”, she was babbling. God she hated her word vomit. “I’m just sorry you are seeing me be late.”

He chuckled and looked at his watch. “Felicity…”

“I know, I know, it’s just that my neighbor’s cat got out and she came over to my house and I let her in because she’s adorable, but as I was returning her she protested and destroyed my sweater and I had to change….” She spoke as quickly as possible, the words streaming out without her taking a breath.

“Dear, its fine. It’s 9:02, which is hardly what I call late. Don’t worry yourself about it. I am certain that the IT department can survive for a few minutes without your help, however appreciative we are for having it. “He assured, smiling down at her.

“I know, and I wasn’t trying to say that I was irreplaceable, even if you won’t find a better computer technician in the U.S, it’s just the principle. I have a policy to be ten minutes early, in case someone needs me before a meeting, and I NEVER break it.” She stated. “Excluding right now,” she huffed, her chest deflating.

Walter nodded at that. Felicity had strict principles and that was why he trusted her with most projects. She took things head on, and could be counted on. He thought of her as something solid in his business, but if he thought of her more as a niece or daughter than as an employee.  She looked at him through her spectacles with her big bluish grey eyes, and he felt worried about her. She’d seemed stressed recently, her normally kempt ponytail frizzing, her colorfully painted nails bitten down to the nub, and her usual penchant for babbling had become somehow more prominent.

Felicity looked down, embarrassed. But Walter didn’t seem angry. He looked at her, his eyes calm and his expression was almost amused. Felicity was happy that Walter had taken her under his wing. Most people just knew she was some IT girl, without bothering to figure out who she really was. He made her day at QC more worthwhile and reassured her that she was doing a decent job. It calmed her heart a little, feeling like that, as if she had something to cling on to. She wished more people looked at her like that. No, she only wished Oliver would look at her like that. But it was hopeless; he was busy looking at someone else.

She turned toward the door and thought about how entangled she was in everything. She was woven into the Vigilante's team and in their game so deep that extracting herself felt impossible, but she was still overlooked. It was funny how even when she was under Oliver’s nose and standing right next to Diggle, involved in every aspect of their plans, she still went as unnoticed as possible. To them she was just the go to girl, the one you could rely on but nothing more. Felicity sighed, wishing there was an adventurous bone in her body. That was probably why Oliver liked Laurel, because while Felicity sat behind her desk, Laurel was out and getting some poor kid off the street or putting some criminal in jail. She was a lawyer and she found the truth. Felicity worked on computers and occasionally hacked into stuff for Oliver, but it didn’t have the same ring to it.

The elevator dinged, once again bringing her out of her reverie. She stepped out as the doors opened and fled down the hall, saying farewell to Walter as she went. She went in a flurry to her desk, to see if there were any notes there for her, or if she had missed someone that needed her help. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that no one had needed her.

Almost as soon as she sat down at her desk, a man sheepishly walked in, holding a laptop. He looked at her and she simply held out her hands, asking if he had remembered to turn it off and on. He blushed and said no. She did so and gave it back to him, as everything was operating again. She was constantly astonished at how much of her work was basic things like that, that so many people didn’t think of common sense stuff, before coming to her. “You don’t have to be a rocket scientist”, she thought quietly to herself, humming as she turned back to her desk.

She moved back to her computer and started going through the major assignments that had been left to her. The paper work had stacked up a bit, but she planned to make a significant dent today. She smiled, because working for the company was easy compared to the stuff that Oliver put in front of her, she could go on autopilot while still feeling accomplished. It was convenient how working for the Hood had sharpened her skills as a side effect.

Her phone buzzed. The caller ID was blank. She paused, thinking that was odd as most of her clients were QC workers and came up on the ID. She answered it, and heard the sound of Dig’s ragged breathing. “It’s Oliver”, he said. His tone was urgent.

“Where are you?” She asked quickly, a chill sinking down her spine. Dig sounded scared. Something was wrong.

“We are at the club. Felicity, hurry!” he huffed into the phone before disconnecting.

She stared down at her desk. Horror was flooding her veins as endless possibilities flashed through her head. What if Oliver died?

That thought jumpstarted her into action. She sprinted to Walter’s office to poke her head in, and told him that there was an emergency and that she could work from home. He began to protest, and ask her what was so urgent, but she was already out the door. Then she ran, pure and simple. She tore down the stairs, all ten flights, and flew across the hallway. She was completely oblivious to the way her shoes were positively echoing throughout the lobby, and she was gone. A thought flew into her head and she let out a small chuckle: so much for making that dent.

She was on edge and terrified for Oliver.  Her heart was pumping, from more than just running, and she wondered if this fear would be a permanent condition. The thought went away as she rounded a corner and hailed a cab.

***

Felicity tore into the lab. Dig was hovered over Oliver’s body. Even unconscious, Oliver seemed strong, arrogant, his brow creased severely and his lips pressed into an angry line. He was not one to just die. He was too stubborn.

Dig was mixing herbs and Felicity knew: Poison. She didn’t question the kind. Felicity shoved past Dig and began to work on the wound in Oliver’s right shoulder. It had been a bullet, which was probably how the poison was administered. She looked for an exit wound and felt bile rise in her throat when she saw there was none. They had to get the bullet out. They would have to rummage around in Oliver’s shoulder to extract it. Dig was distracted with the antidote, and she came to the sudden realization that she would have to do it herself.

She reached for the surgical tools on the tray by the table and began dabbing away blood and quickly found herself up to her sleeves in it. Normally, blood made her nervous, but Oliver was so pale and Dig was struggling to push the antidote into Oliver's mouth. She pushed past her revulsion and began to cut flesh away with the scalpel and insert clamps, her eyes peeled for the unmistakable glint of silver against a sea of red. Blood pooled where her fingers worked and she constantly had to blot it away with gauze, and the sound of the scalpel scraping against his muscle was like gurgling. To her it was claws on a chalkboard. The bullet went deep, and it was nestled deep in his muscle tissue. She had to push down vomit as she finally pulled out the bullet with the tongs. She threw it into a bowl for later examination and was relieved when she saw Dig hooking up a blood bag to Oliver, the paleness of his skin giving away how much he needed it.

She began closing him up when pure nausea sank in. She wasn't made to be a surgeon. Stabbing the edge of his wound with the needle had been the boiling point of her nerves. She looked at Dig in panic and he immediately moved to take the needle from her as she went to the sink and emptied the contents of her stomach, which wasn’t much. The breakfast burrito had tasted about as good as it had the second time as it did the first.  She immediately began scrubbing the blood from her shaking hands, beginning to laugh hysterically. It was everywhere. Dig looked up from Oliver and moved over to her, cradling her into his arms. Her laughing turned into sobbing, and she began to let herself bury her face and tears into his shirt. After a few minutes her breathing slowed, and she moved away, muttering her thanks to Dig. He went back to Oliver, finishing the last few stitches. She walked over to the staff facilities, stripped, and threw her clothes into the washer. She felt completely defeated. She moved to the shower and let the water pour over her back. She watched as blood, Oliver’s blood, went down the drain. There seemed an impossible amount of it on her and she felt another sob coming on. She choked it down and closed her eyes.

When she was out, she changed into the spare clothes that she kept for situations such as this. She felt more together as she pulled her blond hair back into a ponytail. She made the quick decision to remain barefoot for a bit, as her feet ached from her rush earlier in heels.

She walked out and checked Oliver’s stats. His heart rate was more normal and his coloring was coming back, but he was still unconscious.

Now that he was patched up, she didn’t feel so guilty looking at him. She studied his face, and marveled at how peaceful it looked with his lids lightly closed and his eyebrows relaxed, instead of having them be constantly drawn together. She wondered what haunted him to make his face so hard constantly. He never did fully open up about what happened in his five years away.

Cursing herself, Felicity’s eyes moved downward. She once again marveled at Oliver’s body, not just because it was exquisite eye candy, but because she could only imagine what he was capable of and she knew the very reason why he was so fit. There were scars strewn across every inch of skin, and her fingers itched to reach out stroke them, to try and fix him almost. She looked at his right shoulder, now covered by a bandage and was saddened to realize that he would have yet another scar. He shouldn’t have to go through this, not for everyone else.

She felt a wave of anger flow through her. He was stupid to go traipsing out into the city looking for bad guys; of course he would get shot.

She chuckled as she realized that her thoughts sounded oddly like her mother. She looked back to his face to realize that he had been watching her. She gasped and stepped back.

“Good to see you Felicity” Oliver groaned out while trying to sit up.

She really wished he wouldn’t push it and try to move so soon, but knew it was futile to try and stop him. So she did what she could and helped him up.

“Well I wish I could say the same, but I don’t particularly like seeing you on the edge of death.” She practically barked at him.

His eyes gleamed and he smiled as she lectured him. She worried about him and he knew her ranting was her way of telling him. He let her yell at him some while he collected the strength to stand. He looked at her, her hair was a little wet, but otherwise she looked completely normal. “What happened?” He asked. He wondered how long he had been out, how much trouble he had been in.

Felicity bit her lip, knowing that the truth would make him feel bad. She decided to be nonchalant. “Oh, you were out for a little bit, but Dig had you better in a flash, you didn’t even need me”, she said, waving her hand like it had been no big deal. "Just make sure not to rupture your stitches, kay?"

“It was the curare again, I can tell. It feels the same, Dig must have gotten to me fast if everything went as well as you say”, he stated, eyeing her, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

She looked down sheepishly and gave him a big smile. “Well, get off your butt when you’re done being a lazy bum”, she joked at him before turning to make her escape. She grabbed her newly cleaned clothes, and muttered something about having to wash them there because her apartment was being renovated, and took her leave. 

Oliver looked up at the ceiling. He had seen her looking at him, curiously eyeing his scars. He had also seen the worry shoot through her eyes when he had asked her what happened to him. He chuckled; the damned girl was trying to protect him. He would have to go looking for Dig to get a real account of what happened. Then he realized there was no need, he had the place completely wired with cameras, and he only needed to look at one.

He pushed that to the back of his mind, because as he tried to stand pain shot through his body. He groaned and forced himself up. He moved over to his shirt and put it on, careful not to move his shoulder too much, before heading out. He was late for dinner, and his mother would be upset.


	2. Panic

It was two in the morning and Felicity Smoak was on her workout bike and sweating to high heaven. Felicity liked puzzles, reading, hot cocoa, but NOT exercising. Toning her buns was about as thrilling to her as the next woman, but tonight she needed to move. She lied in bed for hours, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw blood. Oliver covered in it and suddenly it was up to her neck. The hot, thick liquid splashing on her face, the copper taste filling her throat until she drowned in it. She didn’t feel safe. She bolted up out of bed, threw on a sports bra and was now pumping as fast as she could in her boxers. Her thighs burned, but she didn’t care. She wanted exhaustion, the kind that would send her right to sleep as soon as she hit the sheets; the kind that wouldn’t let her think before delivering quiet and dreamless sleep. She pumped on.

There was a loud bang, and she vaguely realized that it was her door. She slowed her pedaling until the bike came to a stop. She walked over to the door, uneasy because there was no reason for anyone to be visiting this late. She looked through the peephole and breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Oliver. She unbolted the lock and slid away the chain before he came barging in. He had a way of taking things into his own hands and waiting around for no one. “Sure, come right on in”, she said, gesturing towards the room even though he was already clear across the area.

She studied him carefully, but she didn’t see any sign of what had happened today on him. He looked vibrant, just as a young billionaire should. She turned and closed the door. She didn't bother to re-bolt it, knowing Oliver offered more protection than any deadbolt. When she went to face him again, he must have moved because he was suddenly very close. He was looking down at her intensely, staring deeply into her eyes like a… brother. Great.

He reached out and grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. As soon as he had gone over the tapes, he wanted to vomit. Felicity was amazing. He knew she was no good with gore, but he had watched as she pushed down her fear long enough to get the bullet out. Dig needed her help, and that was all that mattered. He watched her seem fearless when she needed to, only letting herself go when the immediate threat was gone. She was the strongest woman he knew. Watching her break down after, while Dig tried to hold her, was hard. She was clearly distraught, and he hadn’t known about it. Felicity tried to hide it from him. It gnawed at him.

He held her for a minute, not knowing exactly what to do. He didn’t even know exactly why he barged in her apartment in the middle of the night. Only as soon as he had seen the tape, he felt an overwhelming need to comfort her. He let himself feel her arms, and her soft skin. He allowed himself a moment to breathe in her scent. He took a deep breath and smelled… sweat. He pulled back and realized that the edges of her hair were moist with it and she was in full work out gear. At 2 am. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you exercising at 2 am?” he asked.

Felicity’s cheeks reddened as she remembered how very gross she was, practically dripping sweat while he held her. She stepped back a few steps, cringing mentally at the situation. “I had a bad dream. Would you like some tea?” She offered.

He nodded and she led him into her kitchen. She pulled out the little tin cylinder that she had got from Teavana and pulled off the lid. She dipped her head inside and let herself drink in the aroma before pouring it into the teapot. The entire situation was comical to her. In all of her fantasies, Oliver was never in her kitchen at 2 am, drinking strawberry champagne flavored tea, while she was in workout gear. In her fantasies, she was in nothing but heels, on the counter, and he was making love to her neck. They never fucked in her fantasies. She could not bring herself to do it; Laurel would always weasel her way in, leaving Felicity equal amounts of horny and guilty.

Felicity stood completely still, the multicolored cylinder remained in her hands as she smelled its contents. Oliver took the time to study her. Her back was ramrod straight. Even though her back was rigid, he noticed there was a slight tremor to her legs, probably due to her pushing herself too far in her work out. She would need water, he thought. He legs were shoulder width apart and he noticed, and not for the first time, that she had beautiful legs. They were long, shapely, and led up to her ass, which was being delightfully shown off in the tight boxers she dawned. It was nice, round, and toned. Oliver decided that there was something right about the way her waist was tiny right before it filled out in a delicious slope outward as her hips flared. Her ass seemed like it was firm, but not so firm that it wasn’t soft. He had a significant urge to reach out and squeeze it for verification.

Oliver shook his head, deciding to get his mind off of that region of her. Thinking about Felicity in that way felt wrong. He was too cruel for a girl as sweet as her. He grimaced and clenched his jaw, forcing his gaze to her face. She had begun moving again, and he could only see her profile. Her face would be safe, he assumed. Looking at girls’ faces didn’t usually lead to the type of thoughts he was having.

He was wrong. Looking at her face was suddenly a very big mistake. Her hair had wisps coming out of her ponytail that framed her oval shaped face. She looked whimsical, like a fairy. Her cheeks were pink and her skin glowed while her full lips were lovely and pouty. They were the color of pomegranates and he wondered what they would look like after being thoroughly kissed. He pictured the color slightly darker, more rosy and swollen. Then he began to wonder what her fairy face would look like wrapped around his….

He shook his head again. Best not to look at her at all, he guessed.

He sat down at her little wood table and surveyed the place. It was a small, but tasteful apartment. There were white cabinets and light, marbled counters with warm wood on the floor. It wasn’t cluttered, but there were colorful little bottles on the window above the sink, and little trinkets around that just screamed Felicity. There was plenty of light and space. It seemed like a tranquil place for her. Out of the kitchen, there was an archway that led to a living area and a hallway, where he assumed the bathroom and her bedroom were.

A steaming glass of tea was put in front of him. Oliver placed his hand on top of Felicity’s for thanks, and she took the chair next to him.

“Oliver….” She said hesitantly. “I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor”, she whispered.

He nodded for her to continue.

“Well, I haven’t been feeling very safe lately, and I feel part of it has been because of my involvement with you…”

His face hardened, guilt slamming into him.

“No, I mean, not you, it’s just that with this work, there are bad people, and I don’t know how to defend myself, especially when you aren’t around. Without a computer, I’m kind of powerless.”

She finished in a rush before looking up at him. “Would you teach me how to fight?” she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Oliver sat back. He hadn’t expected this. He also couldn’t believe how defenseless he had left her. Of course she would be terrified; the men he fought against were dangerous. Anyone would be scared.

“I would be honored” he said.

She smiled at him. Oliver was looking at her and smiling lightly, like he would actually be honored, and not like it was some chore to take care of her. She swallowed convulsively before asking when he would like to start.

“Let’s start Saturday, ok? I don’t want to start in the middle of the work week, and I don’t have anything planned. Until then I can have one of my mom's bodyguards watch your apartment if you like.” He suggested.

“That would be wonderful, thank you so much Oliver.” She said, placing her hand on his.

Oliver looked up and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want Felicity to get hurt, but with all the plans he already had, training her was going to be a strain. Time was not of the essence. She was right though, he mused. He had offered her no way to defend herself. There was little chance she even owned a can of pepper spray.

He stood and moved to the door. "Thank you Felicity, the tea was delicious" he assured.

She remained sitting at the table, smiling at him as he left. As soon as the door closed, she sighed and turned to her laptop. It was time to actually do her job, instead of just Oliver. She smacked her palm against her face. Not doing Oliver, just helping him with his hobby of crime stopping. She sighed again at the thought of actually doing Oliver before resting her head on the top of her closed laptop. It was warm against her cheek.

The work was easy, but there was a lot of it. Felicity let herself sleep at around 4. It was blissful, and she didn’t dream. Her last waking movements had been to set an alarm, and her last thoughts were that there were only a few days before Oliver would teach her how to fight. It was about time she fought back.

***

           Felicity was walking home from work. There was no working subway, but having a car was so expensive and so she walked. It was Friday night, and the sun had already set by the time that she had left QC. There had been a lot of catching up to do over the last few days because of her absence. Felicity wrapped her coat tighter around her body, the days growing colder. The city was dark where she was. The area had streetlights and stores, but the stores were closing, and the street light directly above Felicity was out. She stood at the cross section and was waiting for the light to change so that she could cross. Her red coat was bright, even in the smog of the city and the partial darkness. She huddled herself in it, wishing she had brought a scarf. She wanted to be home quick, and cuddle up in her bed, among her abundance of pillows.

She felt a small, sharp pain at the back of her neck, and went to slap at it, thinking that it was a mosquito, even though it was far too cold at this time of year for them to be around. She was taken off guard when her hand came into contact with something far larger and more solid than a mosquito: a human hand. Terror flooded through her, as she realized that that small jolt of pain had been a needle, and she could feel her body numbing. Warmth receded, first from her fingers and her toes before the cold travelled up her limbs and inward. She was losing consciousness fast. Her knees collapsed and she sagged against her will. A pair of arms caught her and she heard a sick, maniacal laugh burst into the air. Air pumped into her lungs as she prepared herself to scream, but her throat felt like it was clogged. It was as if a mass had grown there, and was blocking her passage. No sound came. Felicity sank into darkness, and was pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading. Comments, criticism, and editing are welcome. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors. Enjoy!


	3. Requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been tagged with adequate warnings. If you're triggered by anything there, tread carefully.

Felicity opened her eyes slowly, her eyelids heavy. She became vaguely aware that there was duct tape across her mouth, rendering her silent. It took an extraordinary amount of energy for her to lift her head and survey her surroundings. She was in a lab. It was mostly empty, and seemed vacant of all life. The tiles were coated with grime, there were papers strewn about the area, and the entire place seemed abandoned based on the neglect she was observing.

She was laying on the ground in the fetal position. Her wrists were in chains. She followed their path and saw the chains led to the ceiling and passed through a bar there. From the bar, her eyes followed the chain to a crank. Her brow furrowed, as a dull pain coursed through her skull. There was a rhythmic tapping off in the distance, and it was getting louder, each chime shooting flares of agony into her splitting headache. Footsteps, she realized. Her body convulsed in fear, and she began squirming, trying to move somewhere, anywhere. All that mattered was that she moved away from wherever she was.

The footsteps reverberated against the tile and echoed throughout the facility, making her head ache even more. Finally, the figure arrived. He was blurry at first, but as he moved closer, Felicity was able to make out a man in black, with a long coat and the collar pulled up. His steps moved off rhythm the closer he got to her and it almost seemed like he was skipping towards her. He had a smile plastered on his face, but his teeth seemed barred. She began scrambling backwards, hurting herself when the hard floor was unyielding against her hips.

The man made a tsking sound and moved over to the crank she had observed earlier and began moving it. Her chains began shortening, dragging her first up onto her knees and then farther, so she was standing and her arms were held suspended over her head. The cuffs bit into her wrists as they pulled, and her hands were so far up that she had to remain on her tip toes in order to keep the cuffs from drawing blood.

“Much better” he said in a surly tone, glancing her way. She didn't like the way he looked at her, leering with madness in his eyes.

He approached her slowly, and she turned her face away from him.

“Ah ah ah” he said, pulling her face back to his, dirty nails cutting into the skin of her cheeks, leaving pink little crescents in her flesh. “Now aren't you are delicious little morsel” he said, clucking his tongue at the end of the phrase. Then he let loose a grating laugh. She shuddered. His face was hideously pale, his skin papery. His hair was unkempt, mousy, and gave him a bit of an off balance look. His eyes were wild as well, and the look he was giving her was entirely predatory. He lifted his hands and ripped the duct tape away from her mouth. He smiled wider when she moaned. "I like my women loud" he said cheekily. Felicity wanted to vomit.

He circled her. “Won’t our little Oliver be so thrrrrilled when he finds out that I've stolen his little pet? Oh I do adore this”, he cooed. He laid his hands on both sides of her hips, running them up to cup her breasts and then back down again to her ass. Felicity gave a little yelp in protest, but her fear kept her from saying anything else. “And won’t it be such a happy day when he comes to find you?” he whispered into her ear, running his tongue out and nipping at her lobe.

“He isn't _my_ Oliver”, Felicity ground out, her revulsion making her bold.

“Oh, nonsense! He loves playing the hero. He’d even save me if I looked like yooouu” he clucked at her, his eyes going back down to her chest salaciously.

Terror filled her. Oliver would come looking for her. Of course he would. When she didn't show up for training tomorrow, he would know something was wrong. The man wanted Oliver to come looking, that much was clear, but she was terrified of what he would find. Whatever he had injected her with had caused her to go out so fast, that she doubted that even Oliver could fight it. She let her head drop. She felt completely defeated. There was only one more day left before Oliver was going to teach her, where she would know what to do when the man attacked her, and she wouldn't be in this situation, at least not without a fight. Of course she would be captured now. It was as if the universe was laughing at her for trying. Shame on her for trying to get close to Oliver.

“Oh deary!” he exclaimed, seeing her fallen face. “It’s not so bad; we will have our share of fun. Not to worry, I have things planned for us before Oliver gets here.” He said, smiling. His teeth reminded her of piranhas.

He reached into his coat pockets and pulled out a knife. Her breath came faster. He grabbed her shirt, pulling her closer to him, her toes scraping across the tile. He had taken her shoes, not that her everyday heels would have helped in this situation, although she would appreciate the pointy end of her stiletto. The knife made easy work of her thin cotton shirt, and she gasped as the cold air hit her. She felt like she was dying. She wanted to cover herself, and she imagined her face was a million shades of red.

His hand came up and cupped her breast softly before he squeezed. Hard. It hurt and she let out another yelp. He smiled again. He was making her feel disgusting. He released her breast, only to take his palm and scrape it lightly against her nipple. She was ashamed at herself when it puckered, her body visibly betraying her. She told herself it was just because of the cold. His body moved toward hers and he pressed himself against her. He nuzzled her neck, purring into her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could, her entire body going rigid. He ran his tongue along her neck before letting out a high pitched sigh. He stepped back to admire his handy work. She felt relieved when he stopped touching her, and her relief continued when he stepped away and turned around and began to leave.

Worry set in again when she realized three things: the first was that he would be back, that he left her there, and that Oliver was about to walk directly into a death trap. Her fingers were becoming numb from being left in the air, and the chains were digging into her.  She yearned to be back on the ground, where she could sit or lay. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

***

Oliver was worried. He had been worried as soon as the monitor had shown Felicity moving off of her normal route home and going all the way across the city, and into the Glades. At first, he thought she might be coming towards him, to Verdant, but she didn’t, and went straight to the middle of the area. Felicity was not made for that part of town. She was small and awkward, hardly the kind to go into the glades, not even for clubbing.

He had put a GPS in her phone as soon as it became clear he would be working with her for extended periods of time, but he had never thought he would actually need it. Everything that they did was so covert, no one should have reason to come after Felicity because no one should know of her participation with the Hood.

He lifted his hand and grabbed his bow. He would have to investigate. Even if it turned out to be nothing, he wasn't willing to risk that chance on Felicity.


	4. Crushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following Chapter has some non consensual actions.

The man was back. Felicity didn’t even bother to bring her head up to look, she recognized how he walked. It was off. At first it seemed normal, but there were variations in rhythm and how hard he planted his foot. He danced around her. All of the sudden, she felt her head being ripped back. He grabbed her by her ponytail and was tearing out the band that held her hair. She fought down a scream, knowing he liked it when she made noise and protested. She didn’t want to give him that much.

When he had the band out, he gripped her blond hair and tugged, assuring that she kept her head back. He placed his other hand in her hair in squeezed it before dipping his head and inhaling.

“Ah, you, you smell so precious. Like a flower. I like that, flowers are so delicate, so easy to crush” he said, pulling her hair so far back so quickly she saw stars. Her wrists pulled against the cuffs in protest.  She felt a warm trickle of blood leak out from the base of her hand and watched it make a slow path down her forearm. She felt almost numb and didn’t make a sound.

“This isn’t my fault you know” he said, rotating her around to face him. “Your prince makes a habit of shutting down my business. You may have heard of me. I am the sole maker of vertigo. Did you like the sample you had earlier? It’s my latest creation”, he muttered quietly. It almost seemed like he was asking himself.

She knew who he was. The Count was renowned in Starling City and his drugs had left many dead in the streets. He pulled her body toward him, until she was fully flush against him. He leaned his head into the crook of her shoulder and slid his hands down to her bottom. They played lightly on the edge of her skirt, before reaching farther down to cup her with both of his hands. She held her breath, desperately trying not to move.

“I do wish I could keep you though,” he said into her chest, “Just imagine all the fun we would have, you and I”.

His voice sounded so sad for a moment. Felicity wondered if the Count had ever been normal, and what made him go crazy. She wondered if he had ever had someone, before he was the way he was. She only had time to wonder for a moment before he jolted up and immediately pushed her skirt down. It fell to the floor in a pile around her toes. Thankfully, her under garments stayed in place. The thong was not really much, but she was thankful for what it covered, and the only reason she was thankful for the stockings was because she was freezing. Having anything on her legs at all was a gift from God.

He swung Felicity around again, and stared at her ass. It was perky, and the thong showed it off. It jiggled a little, moving along with her tremors. It made him delighted that she was afraid, her fear visible through all of her attempts at bravery. He took the tip of his fingernail and trailed it along the middle of her back, making her quake and arch away from him, only serving to accentuate her ass. Reaching down, he slapped one of her cheeks. His hand made a bright, red mark where he had hit her. He smiled at that. Felicity was mortified; no one ever touched her like that. The Count went over, cranking her chains so she was a little bit lower on the ground. Not enough to kneel, but enough to stand comfortably and give a little slack to her arms. Her wrists exalted.

He walked back to her and kicked her legs apart. Her wrists were pulled back up as she was shortened. She bit her lip to hold a whimper back. The chains were digging into her wounds and her fear tripled. Her breathing came faster and she had to resist the urge to beg him to stop, to move away from her, not to touch her. That would be what he wanted, and it would push him farther, egg him on.

He moved in front of her and kneeled, and his face was directly in line with her crotch. He put his hands on her hips, one on each side, and let his right hand trail down, till he was stroking her pussy through the thin layer of stretch cotton. She shook. He moved his thumb over where her clit was and dug his nail in. She let out a muffled scream, bending over at the waist as much as possible. His nail was digging into her clit, and damn it hurt. She stared down at him, fury shining in her eyes. Her anger was replacing the fear, and she felt full with it. His face looked so pleased at her pain and she just couldn’t take it. She took the opportunity of him kneeling before her and swung her leg back and let her knee connect with his cheek. He was thrown back, and she felt pride run through her as the smug bastard landed in a heap on the floor.

He looked up at her in surprise and smiled. “I didn’t realize there was so much fight in you, now I really want to keep you. You aren’t such a delicate flower after all” He said, reaching up to cup his cheek and wipe a little blood from his lip. Traces of it coated his teeth in red, gleaming as he smiled obscenely at her.

“Yeah, well this rose has thorns” she threw back at him. She didn’t know where the courage was coming from, but she was happy that is was there. She felt like such a quivering little girl all the time and it was time she was standing up for herself, especially when she didn't know how long she had to live. The man was insane.

He slowly stood again, cocked his head, and reached out to stroke her face before taking his leave. She looked the other way. He spun on his toe and left.

Felicity let her body sag. She was tired, she was cold, and she was terrified. Still, she prayed that Oliver would stay away. The thought of him in this place made her blood run cold, as images of him being pale and bloodless on the table returned to her mind.

She looked down and saw her green, pencil skirt lying in a bundle. It was woolen, and so she plunged her feet into it, arranging it so that it would shield her from the cold floor, as well as wrap them up. Then she wrapped her arms around her body. She had wanted to cover her chest since the Count had destroyed her shirt, but now that she could, it did not give her much ease.

Sufficiently comfortable, she bowed her head and cried.

***

Oliver was standing outside of an abandoned warehouse. It used to belong to his father’s company before the jobs got moved out of Starling City. He looked down at his GPS tracker. Felicity's phone was inside. He stuffed the device into his pocket and went around to the side door. It was locked. He took out one of his arrows, stuck it into the key space, and pressed the button on the side. He turned and ducked and there was a muffled explosion. He tried the door again; it opened, practically falling off its hinges.

He crept inside, he had entered a hallway. It was dark, and the entire area seemed to be cloaked in low, grey light. He crept down the hall, his bow drawn all the while. He checked doors, finding most of them to be locked. He slowed to a stop as he saw a figure come out of a door at the end of the hall. Oliver stepped out into view and began advancing on the man with his bow drawn. The man put his hands up. "Oooh" he cooed, "we do like our toys" he said, while backing up the way he came.

Oliver followed him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't know Mr. Queen! Oh, this is RICH. I know all about you, it’s such a glamorous story really. And we have a shared friend" the man said animatedly.

Oliver flinched at the use of his real name. Oliver let his eyes adjust and studied the man more thoroughly. "Count" he whispered.

"Very good!" he said, clapping. "You know, I didn't think you were that bright. We haven't even formally met. Our girl didn't figure it out that fast even. She needed a little, eh, guidance. I like her though; we could play together a bit before this gets nasty. Would you like that?" He asked, grinning cruelly.

Oliver's response was a glare.

"No, I can see you wouldn't.... Too bad really. Such a waste." he murmured, his voice taking on a morose tone.

"Where is she?" Oliver demanded.

"Oh I just left her; she was very naughty you know, I didn't expect her to be so lovely. Just follow me" the count replied, turning.

Oliver followed, but he kept his bow drawn the entire time. He couldn't be sure if Felicity was actually here and knew he could be walking into a trap. The Count lumbered forward, marching back from where he came. He didn't seem to mind Oliver at all. They reached the end of the hall, and Oliver paused to take in the room, but the Count kept moving into it. Oliver gasped when he saw her.

Her head was bowed, and her hair was messily tumbled about, shielding her face. Her shirt was torn open, and her bottoms were on the ground. Her wrists where by her chest, but he could see traces of blood coming out from the shackles. The count was moving towards her. He went behind Felicity, and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her neck, his hands holding her arms with brutal pressure, likely bruising her skin.  

Oliver heard himself let out a growl. Felicity's head jolted up, and he saw those big blue eyes staring at him. They were impossibly big, and she looked like a deer right before it was about to be shot. Oliver drew his bow, aiming his sights over the Count. He looked at him, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "No, no, darling, that won't do! You haven't even met my friend. We've been working together, and he is amazing. He doesn't require a reason to kill, just money, and seeing as I am a drug dealer, I have plenty." He hissed, licking Felicity's neck.

A man stepped out of the shadows, with a sniper rifle drawn. Deadshot. Oliver felt a cold sweat run down his back.

"You of all people know I normally work with curare, but I am open to using another toxin, and this 'vertigo' seems promising" Deadshot stated, gun directed at Oliver the entire time.

Oliver pressed a button on his sleeve. It would signal Dig to come in for back up through the other door. He hoped he was quick. Oliver spun, and shot another explosive arrow, notching it into Felicity's chains. After a second, they rained down around her. She turned, and punched the Count directly in his eye, which Oliver noticed was already sporting a bruise. With the Count distracted, Oliver sent an arrow his way, but missed as he had to duck out of the way to avoid Deadshot.

There was a boom and Dig burst through a door, tackling Deadshot from behind, his gun rolling away. While they were wrestling on the ground, Felicity sprinted over and kicked Deadshot, not really doing anything, but it distracted Deadshot enough for Dig to push him off. Oliver loosed another arrow. It hit the Count, who was rising, and had needles out. The arrow went through the tubes with vertigo, effectively putting it into his bloodstream. The Count dropped to the ground, convulsing in pain.  

Deadshot was going for his gun, and so they all ran. Oliver scooped up Felicity, his legs were longer and he didn’t like the idea of her being barefoot in this place. Needles an glass littered the floor.

Felicity laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. She should have known he would have gotten her out. It was Oliver, and he was the safest place she knew. Her shackles were still attached to her wrist, with broken chains flopping around on the ends. They made her sick to look at, so she tried to think about anything else. Then she realized that she was practically naked, and Oliver was holding her. Once again, it was very different from her fantasies. She was dirty, bleeding, and she could still feel the Count’s touch on her, still bore his bruises. It was definitely not romantic, but that seemed how it was meant to be. With her cheeks burning, she pulled herself into a ball, trying to cover herself as much as possible, while in his arms. Her chains were broken, but she still felt trapped.


	5. Removal

Felicity was freezing. Being up against Oliver was not keeping her warm at all. The hard leather of his uniform was as cold as the air around and the few clothes she had on were in tatters. Diggle seemed to notice her shivering and he promptly removed his coat and laid it on her. She clung to it, arranging it to maximize warmth as well as modesty, or as much as she could while still being cradled in Oliver’s arms.

       They swiftly approached a dark vehicle and Dig opened one of the back doors, while Oliver laid Felicity inside. As soon as she was in, she shoved her arms through the sleeves of the coat and zipped the entire front up. She was satisfied, as it was long and went down to the middle of her thighs, dwarfing her body. The men settled in the front seats and Dig started to drive. It was completely silent.

       Felicity imagined how she must look, her hair was a mess and greasy as she had been in a nervous sweat the entire time she was under the Count’s administrations and she was covered in dirt from lying on the floor. She felt dirty for other reasons too; she wanted to wash herself everywhere the Count had touched her, remembering where his hands lingered. Her mascara would be all over as well, from her crying. Felicity hated crying. It was a completely pointless function that didn’t help anything and made her feel weak. Even now she shook, the images running through her head every time she closed her eyes.

The car made a turn as they approached the club. Oliver took Felicity in around back, the club still roaring at this time of night. He was carrying her once again, her feet were still bare. Once inside, Oliver set felicity down on the cold metal table he had so recently been operated on and reached for long pincers that he used to clip the locks off of her shackles. The edges stuck to her wrist, where her blood had dried, but Oliver poured warm water over them, and they slowly loosened from Felicity’s skin.

“I sent Diggle to your apartment to get a few of your things”, Oliver murmured, so quietly that she had trouble hearing him.

“Oh, yeah, I need a few things”, she said, glancing down at herself.

Oliver studied her, she looked completely broken, terribly small, and alone.

“Felicity, I would like you to stay at my house for a few days.” He said more assertively than when he had last spoke.

Her big, blue eyes flashed up to his and she gave him a brief nod before looking down again.

Her staying in his house would be a good idea. It would keep her close in case she needed help dealing with trauma, she would feel safer under the surveillance the Queen household offered, and most of all she wouldn’t be alone. Oliver found a clean washcloth, dipped it in warm, soapy water, and began to clean her wrists in honest. It made him angry, seeing blood and bruises there as well as scattered about the rest of her body. It made him wish that he had killed the Count even more. She hissed at him a little when he rubbed a raw spot on her wound, but he did his best to be gentle. Oliver sighed after a few minutes and put the rag back in the water bowl.

“Felicity…”, he sighed while saying her name. “I have to ask: were you raped?” He questioned, hating himself for putting her in a position where he would have to ask that. He should have kept a better eye on her or picked someone more qualified for this kind of work. He never should have let this happen.

Her head snapped up at his words. Her eyes were even bigger than normal. “N-no”, she stammered.

He began to sigh in relief, when she continued, “I mean, he touched me, but he didn’t, you know….” She whispered.

Anger swept through him, hot and fast, like he had been branded. He moved lightning fast, grabbing her shoulders. “Where did he touch you?!” he demanded, yelling.

Felicity’s eyes squeezed closed and she pushed her lids tightly shut. He was shaking her and the flashes and pictures were flooding her head. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she was attempting to lock them away. She shook her head back and forth before lifting her hands and burying her face in them, her chest racked with sobs. Oliver felt the anger leave him, shame replacing it just as quickly. He pulled Felicity into his arms, cradling her in his warmth and strength. He didn't know where that surge of emotion had come from in him. He was the arrow, and he was better than this. He shouldn’t be reduced to a boiling pot of emotions.

He cared about Felicity but he liked to keep her at an arms distance. She certainly was not at an arm’s length now, with her head buried deep into the place between his shoulder and neck and her limbs wrapped around him, clinging to his body and shivering. One of his hands was nestled into her hair, stroking it gently and scratching her scalp. She calmed down and pulled back. He stared at her for one second. She was so beautiful. Her hair was tangled, but it was liquid gold, and it floated around her face like an angel. Her mascara was smeared under her eyes, but it made them look impossibly larger. The blue of them was more vibrant through the sheen of tears, and it made her lashes dewy and long, like angel’s wings perched over her eyes. Her mouth was trembling, but it was full and pink. Her teeth were gnawing on her luscious lower lip, and it made him do the same. He wasn’t sure how he felt about looking at Felicity this way.

Knowing what she had on under Dig’s coat did not help this thoughts move away from her either. He knew if he was to take off the coat, her breasts were bare, her pussy barely covered by a plain, scanty thong, and her legs were barely concealed in thin, gauzy stockings. One had to be blind to miss that her body was lovely. She was soft and curvy with sweeping hips, an exquisite rump, and full tits, but she was also lean and showed her long legs in every single one of the skirts that she wore to work, as modest as they were.

Oliver stiffened, stepping away from her and out of her embrace. Troubled by his own thoughts. Now was definitely not the time to be lusting over her. She pulled her head down. “He just touched me, his hands lingered. I’m sorry. I kicked him when he touched me…. There”, she said slowly, under her breath, her eyes glancing down to signify exactly where. Tears were running slowly down her face.

Oliver vaguely remembered seeing the bruise lining the Count’s eye. It hadn’t been small, was even swelling a bit and it made him proud that she had fought, even in chains. He didn’t know a lot of men that would have been that brave. He pulled her back to him, stroking her back, and rested his chin on top of her head. Felicity relaxed and sighed into him. She liked the way that she fit into him, like two puzzle pieces. He was firm and she could cling onto his strength. It didn’t hurt that he smelled good too. He smelled like grass after a rain, cherry wood, and something spicy. She snuggled into his broad chest, letting herself drown in his largeness.

Oliver pulled away too soon, heading into an adjoining room before he came out in jeans and a white T-shirt. He looked handsome, clean, and crisp, and it reminded Felicity just how much she needed a bath. The distance also reminded her that he was not hers. She blushed a deep red and turned her face away. Oliver grabbed her hand, before pulling her into his arms again. She kept herself unattached while he carried her out to the car where Dig was waiting in the lot. Once again, he laid her in the back, her stuff in a bag neatly on the seat next to her. She checked, and Dig had grabbed her pajamas, socks, a pair of undies to her embarrassment, and her toothbrush. The Queens would probably supply her other toiletries, she certainly hoped so, because she was craving a shower. A hard and hot one, that would melt away the aches she felt in her muscles, drown out the thoughts in her head and numb her skin, as well as her heart.

They pulled away from the club, and Christmas music sang softly through the radio. In the past, Felicity would have sung to it, and felt comforted. Now she felt like the holidays were a lie. It didn’t matter if it was holiday time, because somewhere, in the dark, crime lurked in the city. He lurked. She shivered but she was not cold at all.

***

Not very far away, a man reached up with one hand and stroked his swollen eye. He smiled when he thought about her, Felicity, his little flower, full of hidden thorns. His other hand moved to stroke his cock through his pants when he thought of the fire in her. He imagined breaking her, and making her pliant to him. It would be fun making her yield to him. He decided that he would. She would feel safe for now, staying under Oliver Queen’s shadow, but he lived for the shadows and she would be with him soon enough. It was only a matter of time. The shadows hid nothing from him, for he ruled them. He was their Count.


	6. New Arrival

The Queen house loomed over the rest of the neighborhood. Its stone bricks shone silver even with the antique age of the estate, giving the house its regal quality. The bricks also gleamed under the lights on the lawn, blanketing the entire area a luminescent glow. It was excellent masonry work in every way, like a castle against the ruins of the city. The car pulled up the long drive before it came to a stop in front of the door. Felicity climbed out of the back of the car herself, not wanting to be carried. She wanted to feel herself support her own weight, and know that the world had not fallen away from her but rather was still sturdy and unmoving under her feet.

A maid opened the door to the house, and gestured for them all to come inside. Felicity grabbed her small bag and trotted quickly inside, eager to be out of the chill. The entrance halls made her feel dwarfed from their hugeness; she felt like a child once again. Cuddling her bag to her chest, the maid directed her up the stairs, where the sleeping quarters were. She was led to a hallway bathroom that was easily as big as Felicity’s entire apartment. The beige stone tile was warm against her feet and the area had a spa-like feel to it. Felicity set her bag on top of the marble counter. The maid shut the door and left her. She stripped the coat from her body. Felicity stretched, her bones popping from lying in a pile on that horrible floor and being forced to stand so long. Her neck hurt most though, from being pulled back by the Count and from letting it bow down, trying not to look at her abysmal surroundings.

Felicity leaned down and unhooked the stockings from their garters, before unrolling them off of her legs. There were several places where they were torn, and she wanted to burn them. The thong as well, she didn’t want to look at it. Once she was naked, she moved to the shower, and let hot water pour over her.  The water pressure was exquisite, pounding into her back. The shower was fully equipped with expensive shampoos and soaps that smelled like a bakery.

Once again, blood ran down from her body, there was less this time, but Felicity was wondering if it was a sight she would need to get used to. She forced her gaze up, and tried to make herself to believe that everything was fine, that her skin stung because the water was hot and not because of the bruises purpling beneath. Her body was lined with marks from where the Count had pinched her and then hit her when she flinched. He had enjoyed that. Felicity sat down, and buried her face into her arms. She couldn’t remember how many times he had come to her, pulling on her chains so that her wrists were in agony, or beating her until her screams echoed through the building. He had punished her for kicking him, running her hands along the contours of her body, telling her she belonged to him. Her self-worth felt completely diminished. She let the water massage the top of her head, and cried again. She was so sick of crying, but didn't show any signs of stopping any time soon.

After a few minutes, she stood again on wobbly knees. Feeling a wee bit lightheaded she grabbed for the shampoo. She cleaned her hair twice, the product made her locks feel even softer than normal. The conditioner made it impossibly smooth and silkier yet. She ran soap through the washrag, and gently washed all the grime from her body. She lingered, washing especially where the Count had touched her. It seemed his touch was everywhere. She washed herself several times before she felt remotely clean again. Felicity had to be gentle around her clit because it was sore and swollen from when he had tortured it with his nail. She wished the water and steam would just melt the memories away.

The face wash made her skin tingle and it exfoliated her skin, leaving it as smooth, but she was careful to avoid her mouth. Her lower lip was cut from where the Count had bit it. He had shoved his tongue deep down her throat, and threatened to do the same with his dick. He had bit her after she spit in his face and told him to go to hell. He said that he claimed her more with every mark he added to her skin. She tried to tell herself that was ridiculous, but felt shaken anyway.

Feeling satisfyingly clean, Felicity turned off the hot spray and climbed out. She dried herself off, before pulling on her cotton undies and boxer briefs. Her soft t-shirt comforted her and she was quickly realizing that soft touches were things to be treasured and noticed. She wrapped her hair up in a towel turban style and brushed her teeth, feeling slightly more normal by going through her nighttime routine. She removed the towel before brushing her hair. It was so smooth that the brush just flowed through it. She braided it down her back before securing it with a hair tie.

Finally done, she grabbed her bag and moved out into the hall. The place was dark, but she heard voices approaching from the stairs. Felicity recognized Thea Queen, as she had seen her around Queen Consolidated, but not the boy at her side. Thea froze when she saw Felicity. She raised a finger to her mouth and smiled coyly, signaling Felicity not to tell anyone of the boy at her side. She looked mischievous and Felicity liked her immediately. Thea pointed to a room across the hallway, silently telling Felicity where to go. Felicity smiled at her, giving her a look that said she had not seen anything, before moving in that direction. Thea and the boy giggled slightly before moving down the hall and into another bedroom.

Felicity closed the door behind her and leaned up against it, resting her head gently against the wood. One lamp was turned on that was on an adjacent nightstand. She set her bag down on one side of the bed before diving into it. It smelled familiar, kind of outdoorsy and smoky. It was nice, and the scent made her feel safe. She rolled around on the bed, sinking into the soft comforter. Her knees felt agonizingly good; they were happy to not have weight on them. She froze when she heard the door click. Oliver moved into the room. He grunted and began to lift his shirt, freezing when he heard Felicity breathe. He dropped his shirt and stared at her.

“Oh my God! Is this your room? I’m so sorry, Thea told me to go in this room, and I didn't know it was yours. I’ll just go,” she said, the words coming out in a quick jumble as she scrambled back onto her feet. Her face was incredibly red, and Oliver found himself thinking that she was completely adorable.

“It’s fine, you are already comfortable, I’ll just go in another room”, he said, moving back towards the door.

“Wait!” she said reaching her hand out, not knowing where the sudden outburst was coming from. “Will you stay? I don't want to be alone…” She said in another rush of words, they mingled together, like one long jumble.

Oliver looked down at the ground before glancing at her. She looked hopelessly tiny in his bed, with her legs curled up under her. She needed a protector. Her big eyes were looking at him pleadingly. He thought it was a shame that she normally covered them up with glasses. After a moment, he nodded at her before moving slowly towards the bed. He patted her on the head and then he moved to the bathroom attached to his room. He needed a shower himself. Like Felicity, he liked his showers hot, to the point that the water was almost painful against his skin. He showered quickly before he clambered out. It occurred to him that Thea thought Felicity was with him romantically, and he was not sure how he felt about that. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel particularly urgent about letting Thea know her mistake.

He pulled on his pajama bottoms and went back into the room. Felicity was on her side, in the fetal position under the covers. Oliver snapped the light off before climbing in beside her. He spooned her automatically. She fit into his frame perfectly. The smell of her hair wafted up to his nose, and it made him feel surprisingly satisfied that she smelled like that. She smelled like his home, and something primal inside him wanted her by him, smelling like that, like she belonged there. He felt a heat stirring inside of him, but he pushed it down, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable by poking her through the thin cotton of her clothes. He was there to comfort her and make her feel more stable. Felicity was not helping the situation. She was snuggling her body closer to his, pressing her backside tighter against his front, getting as close as she could with their thin garments in the way. His arms were wrapped around her and she nuzzled his forearm with her cheek. She was so soft. Oliver kept himself as still as possible. His body was rigid against her.

Felicity was not going to be able to sleep. She was wide-awake against Oliver, and she could not stop moving. It wasn’t that she wasn't comfortable, they fit together perfectly; it was that her body was on fire. He was not wearing a shirt, and where his skin touched hers she felt ignited. The rest of her skin was warming too because the man was a furnace. She felt like she was glowing and the source of it was emanating from her center. She was soft everywhere, and he was so hard, his muscles cradling her body. She pressed herself against him, crushing her body to his. The movement wasn’t voluntary, but moving was not helping the situation one bit. Where she pushed against him, the fire in her abdomen only surged deeper. What forced her to stop was knowing that he was not affected by her at all. He didn’t find her attractive, which was fine. Felicity knew she was average looking. While she was suffering under his body, he remained motionless, ever still against her. She wondered if he was asleep, as his breathing was deep enough. Of course he wouldn’t be thinking of her like that, Laurel was still his, and Felicity was just a burden, needing comfort. She stilled herself and willed herself to sleep. It came slowly, even though she was exhausted. She snuggled into him, and slept deeper than she had in a long time.

Oliver didn’t sleep a wink, but he wasn't about to let her know. She would be terrified if she knew the thoughts running through his head, and she certainly wouldn't be laying with him “protecting” her. His arms were gathered around her directly under her breasts. She was impossibly soft, and her tits were squishing up against him every time she drew in a breath. When she exhaled, they quivered delicately. He didn’t dare move, because he didn't want to wake her. She needed the sleep. She was obviously sleeping, but her body stretched like a cat against him, arching her back. The result was that her bottom rubbed directly against his crotch, and her breasts lifted, her small waist moving until he was skin against skin with her. In the stretch, her shirt had ridden up, until the skin of her stomach was directly on his forearm instead of being shielded by the fabric of her shirt. She was even softer than he imagined, and when she sank back down from her stretch, the underside of her breasts rested against him. They took his breath away. It took all of his strength not to move his hand under her shirt and cup one.

His arousal pressed indelicately against her backside, but there was no stopping it. He thanked the gods that she was asleep; it would be terribly embarrassing if she were to feel him.

He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep. It came eventually, but only after hours of holding her, his body tortured the entire time.

***

Felicity was the most comfortable she had ever been. She was warm, and he body was being cupped and cradled. She sighed into her cocoon, and let herself relax until she remembered where she was. Her eyes shot open, and she froze. Her limbs were all wrapped up in Oliver’s, their legs intertwined, and he was breathing deeply against her. His hot breath was scraping against her neck, making her shiver and forcing heat down her spine. One of his hands was cupping her breasts under her shirt, and she felt a hot blush flow down her body, sinking into her toes. Her breath was coming faster, and she felt herself growing wet between her legs, her body betraying her. Her nipple grew hard against his hand. The peak suddenly intensely sensitive. His touch burned and made her arch up into his hand, his rough callouses felt perfect scraping against her skin. His deep breathing was interrupted by a low growl, and his hand squeezed her breast, kneading it to him. The mound was slightly fuller than the cup of his hand and filled his grip completely. She let out a little whimper and grew impossibly hotter, her hips gyrating. She was melting against him.

Oliver was still blissfully sleeping, but his body was awake. Felicity felt something hot press against her backside. Oh god, he was aroused. Her mind went blank, as she felt all of him pressed between her legs through his thin pants. He was huge, and she resisted the urge to move her hand back to feel him. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to will her body to calm down. It did not obey, and her thighs rubbed together, moving her impossibly closer to him. Her bottom was rubbing against his cock and he let out another growl before arching up to her, swirling his heat on her and searing her skin. Her breath hitched in her throat and she fought back a moan. She had never felt this turned on, and she had never been this excited so quickly. She rarely got very far masturbating before she gave up and went on with her day. Felicity was definitely on the edge of something.

She forced herself out of his hold, and started turning away. Big mistake. Oliver pulled her back to him until her front was flush with his. Her shirt had moved above her breasts, and their bare chests were pressed together. Her nipples were beading, and were swollen up against him. Felicity bit her lip, her eyes wide as she stared at Oliver, searching for any sign of consciousness.

Oliver’s mouth was just a hair away from hers, and she wanted to press her lips against his. She wanted to taste him. His hands sank down to her backside, and pulled her tighter against him, his cock was prodding her against her stomach. Her hips moved on her own accord, struggling to get closer to him, grinding up against him. Friction was building and she was impossibly warm. Felicity forced herself to freeze when she felt him stirring against her. She didn’t know what to do. She had never prepared for this type of situation. It was so wrong. He didn’t want her, but his body couldn't know who she was when he was asleep. Panicking more than slightly, she did the only thing she could think to do: she feigned sleep.

Oliver was having the nicest dream. He was pressed up against a woman and she was moving against his body in all the right ways. Light pierced his eyelids, and he felt sad to leave the dream, when he realized there actually was a girl pressed against him. His mind cleared: Felicity. He thanked the gods once again that she was asleep, because he was rock hard against her. Heat stroked his cock when he realized that her breasts were bare against him as well. He groaned low in his throat. He felt like a cad. He had unintentionally taken advantage of her. He felt as low as the Count. He was supposed to sleep with her for comfort, not for his own sexual promotions, but he had put her in this position without her consent.

His mind betrayed him, as whispers told him that her body was enjoying his attentions, whether she was aware of it or not. He could feel her hard nipples against him, her legs were wrapped around him, letting him feel the wet heat that seeped out of her core as well. He felt a groan move up from deep in his throat. All he wanted to do was shove his pants down and sink into her. He looked up at her face. She was breathing deeply, and her cheeks had a lovely pink blush across them that travelled down to her breasts. Her lush mouth was slightly parted, and her lips looked moist, perfect for him to sink his mouth into, and his cock surged when he pictured it in that sweet expanse as well. He shuddered. Her eyes were closed, and he wondered what they would look like open and in ecstasy. He wondered what shade of blue they would take in passion.

Oliver forced himself to untangle himself from her, removing her limbs from his person. He caught sight of her breasts as he pulled away. He had seen them last night when she was in chains, but he hadn’t realized just how perfect they were. Her nipples were pink and tight. The rest of her breasts were large, the skin creamy and perfect except for one small mole above her left nipple. He wanted to kiss it before moving down to the nipple itself and make her moan with it in his mouth. He would suckle it, swirling his tongue until she arched up, shoving her petal soft breasts further into his face. He shook his head and pulled her shirt down until it covered her tits, but he could still see a clear outline of her nipples. He felt filled with shame when he pulled further away, seeing just how much of her body was covered in bruises. He was a terrible guardian and he felt impossibly sleazy.

Oliver lumbered out of bed, and took a deep breath. He struggled to not turn back around and climb into bed with her and launch her underneath him. He quickly moved to the bathroom and plunged himself under a stream of cold water.

***

Felicity laid on her back. She moved her hands down to her shorts and felt herself. She was dripping to the point she could feel moisture soaking through her boxers and was so sensitive that her light touch made her hips move on their own accord. She pulled her hand out of her shorts and laid for a few minutes before forcing herself to get up. She grabbed her bag before she moved to the door and exited to the hallway.

Felicity smelled food, and it smelled good. She followed the scent with her nose, and it led downstairs. She made her way into a dining room where food lined the entire expanse of the table. Moira Queen was standing at the side of the table, adjusting a few platters until they were situated to her liking. She turned when she heard Felicity enter.

“Ah, Felicity, isn’t it? I’ve heard so much about you!” Moira said, moving toward her. She took Felicity’s hand and started guiding her towards the table. Moira noticed the bruises that rained along Felicity’s arms. “Abusive relationships are horrible darling, I’m sorry you had to go through that”, she said, staring at Felicity sympathetically.

Felicity glanced up and gave her an easy smile. She liked that story more than what actually happened. “Dig in dear, I’m sure you are hungry. Make yourself comfortable while I go fetch Thea.” Moira said, signaling to the food. Moira turned away and left.

Felicity did just as Moira said. She grabbed a plate and lined it with ham, eggs, hash browns, as well as a little bit of everything else lining the table. She was starving, and her stomach was making appreciative little noises as she ate.

When Moira went to Thea’s room, she was already coming out. “Oh good, you are awake. I just came to warn you, we have a guest.” Moira said.

“I know; I saw her last night. She came out of the bathroom when I was coming in, she seemed cool.” Thea said, sounding carefree.

Moira studied her daughter before continuing, “well I don’t know what you saw, but just be prepared, her physical state is rather…. Shocking,” she said. “I just don’t want you to react accidentally, we should make her as comfortable as possible, considering what she has been through”, Moira continued.

Thea looked confused. “Wait, what? It was dark, what’s wrong with her?” Thea asked.

Moira paused before answering. “I don’t know the details, but she was beaten and the bruises are still healing,” Moira whispered.

Thea went pale. She looked at her mother and nodded slowly before they all made their way downstairs. They would welcome Felicity as a new installment to their household.


	7. Fighting Back

Felicity was reeling. Everything was so nice in the Queen household. It was like she had stepped out of Hell and directly into a fairy tale. Wherever she looked, there was someone else there to wait on her every need or want. Moira and Thea were kind as well. They ate breakfast with her, and afterwards they helped pick clothes out for Thea online. The girl had a passion for fashion, and it was fun watching the Queen women debate about belt colors and whether or not having a crocodile bag was a necessity. They were kind to Felicity, asking about her life, seeming genuinely interested, without mentioning her bruises. The offending marks were blatant against her pale skin, and she knew they had noticed them. She wasn't wearing clothes that covered them fully, and she knew that they were more than a little obvious. The Queen women’s show of ignoring the contusions made Felicity feel more normal.

“Wait, so you work for Queen Consolidated, and you are not dating my brother?” Thea asked, feeling unsure about Felicity’s role in her sibling’s life. Felicity nodded to affirm. “But, OH! I’m sorry, I pointed to his room because I thought you were together”, Thea continued, causing Felicity to blush. It seemed so unlikely to her that anyone would think Oliver would be with a girl like her. Oliver: billionaire playboy. Felicity: MIT, class of ’09.

“No, Oliver and I are just business associates and occasionally friends, but only when he gets over himself enough to sink down to talk with us techies”, Felicity explained jokingly, “but it was fine, and I’m actually glad you told me to go to his room, Oliver was a good friend last night. He just helped me through a few difficult things. It’s been a little frightening to be alone lately”, Felicity finished, keeping her eyes down.

Thea’s eyes roamed down then, inspecting her bruises, but shot back up quickly. It was obvious that they weren't trying to look at them to make Felicity feel as comfortable as possible. Thea nodded, understanding why consolation from someone would be appreciated, even when it was from her brother. She smiled then, because her brother was showing that he was not the jerk that he was trying so hard to convince everyone he was, and that even he could be decent every once in a while. Or maybe it just took a special girl to make him this way, she thought, giving off one of her mischievous smiles. She decided that she liked Felicity, and she hoped her brother would stop being a complete idiot and realize what he had right in front of him. Thea enjoyed the thought of Felicity around more often. She seemed genuine, sweet, and like she had a good heart.

Felicity fought down a blush. Thoughts of Oliver were streaming through her head, and they weren't of him “comforting” her, or not in the way his sister was thinking of. She shook her head, because she still felt shameful for the way she felt about Oliver. She didn't understand why she couldn't just forget about him. In the past, when she had crushes, if they weren't reciprocated, Felicity just moved on quickly and didn't let her mind linger. Maybe it was because she was in contact with Oliver so frequently that she couldn't move on, but she couldn't be sure. She would just have to continue enduring in silence.

On cue, Oliver popped into the room. He looked relaxed in jeans and a t-shirt, and he was shoving a ham sandwich into his mouth none too delicately. The three women looked up at his arrival, but they all saw different things. Moira was relieved to her son out of bed before noon, and was making a mental note to lecture him later about eating properly, instead of inhaling his food. Thea saw her brother looking more normal than he had in a long time, looking happy and foolish with half of the sandwich in his mouth, and it made her chuckle. Felicity saw a stranger. The Oliver she knew was nothing like the man standing in front of her. Oliver was brooding, straightforward, and always seemed to have something pressing on his mind. This version of him had warmth in his eyes, a leisurely way of walking, with his limbs looking more lanky than normal, and he bit into the sandwich in a relaxed manner, instead of the way he methodically did everything normally. It made her happy, seeing him unwind. This Oliver seemed much more natural and approachable. This Oliver made Felicity feel more at home, and less self-conscious.

Oliver was famished and he knew that his mom would have his hide later for the way he was eating, but he was so hungry he couldn't resist shoving everything in his mouth at once. He walked into the room and once again he felt oddly content from seeing Felicity in his home, like she belonged there. She was all cuddled up, snuggled tightly on the couch between his mother and sister. Her knees were tucked up under her and she wrapped her arms around her chest, pushing her breasts up in the process. He forced his gaze away from her and gave his mom a close-mouthed smile, his face too stuffed with food to actually show his usual smirk.

“Mother, Thea, Felicity, I see you are all comfortable”, Oliver said once he was done chewing, nodding at each of them in greeting.

They all stared at him, blinking. They looked so cozy on the sofa. Oliver made his way around the couch, and put his hand on Felicity’s shoulder.

“So, be ready to go in an hour?” He asked.

“You’re leaving?” Moira said, sounding shocked. “Felicity should stay, we were just getting to know each other”, Moira finished.

“Felicity and I have plans.” he said, looking down at her. “Felicity, it is Saturday, remember our appointment?” Oliver said coolly.

It took Felicity a moment to understand. Her mind cleared after a second: fighting. He was still going to teach her. She had completely forgotten about it after the entire ordeal with the Count.

Oliver had seen the exact moment Felicity had understood. Her eyes were so animated, that they spoke volumes in every one of her expressions. They went from being confused, their shade near violet, before shifting back into their normal cornflower color when recognition registered. “Oh, uh, are we still doing that, I mean now.” she asked, unsure where they stood.

“Yes, Felicity, you need this now more than ever. I think you’ll feel more secure and that is not an abundant feeling in your life”, he said.

Thea and Moira gave each other sideways glances, both unsure of what was going on.

“Oliver, I mean, look at her. No offence honey, but you don’t seem like you should be going anywhere”, Thea interjected. She was blunt, but her tone was endearing. Felicity looked down, knowing there was some validity in what she said.

“Trust me, we aren't going anywhere she will be seen, and nothing I have planned is super taxing”, he replied. He looked at the trio of women reassuringly, trying to ease their minds.

He strolled back around the couch and held out his hand to Felicity. She took it slowly, her fingers arching out and brushing his hand lightly before gripping his hand stronger, feeling more reassured. He gently pulled her to her feet before they made their farewells and turned to leave.

“I had Dig bring a car around”, he said.

Felicity stopped Oliver, gently tugging on the short sleeve of his shirt until he came to a halt. When he looked at her, she used her other hand to gesture down at her attire. He chuckled, for the comedic sweeping motion she used was pure Felicity. She cocked her head at him, “I’m not exactly dressed to go anywhere,” she said. Her boxer briefs and t shirt were far too light for the winter weather. That much was obvious. Oliver nodded. He looked over her, “we can stop by your house for workout gear. You have eaten, haven’t you?” he asked.

“Yeah, I was starved, I practically inhaled everything” she said animatedly.

“Good, you’ll need the energy.” He paused, “Felicity, I am going to push you, but it’s nothing you can’t handle, and if you really want to learn how to fight, how to defend yourself, you’re going to need to be hard-pressed”, he declared, watching her closely for her reaction. She blinked slowly before nodding.

Oliver left Felicity for a moment, before returning with a long, woolen coat. He assured her that no one would miss it before they took their leave.

***

Felicity’s breath was knocked out of her… again. She was lying flat on her back, and Oliver was standing above her, hand extended, so she could get up just in time for him to knock her down once more. Her body hurt, she had new bruises, and she ached everywhere. Her toes were even sore from kicking. Her knuckles were bloody as well. She struggled for a minute, before breath fully returned to her lungs.

Felicity took the hand he offered, and slowly made her way to her feet again. He motioned towards the sink with his other arm, and she practically threw herself into it. She turned the knob, splashed water onto her face, in her hair, and eventually put her mouth under the faucet, drinking as much of it as possible. Her stomach made weird noises, the water sloshing around inside. She finished, wiping her mouth with her arm and breathing hard. She stood, turned, and leaned up against the edge of the sink, closing her eyes and arching her neck back.

Oliver watched her silently. Her knuckles were gripping the edges of the sink, her head was thrown back, and she was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling swiftly. He was happy with the way her training was going. She was a quick study. She understood that she could not rely on her strength, because most of her opponents would be bigger than her, and so she would have to be more dependent on her speed, agility, and flexibility. Her understanding this made his job easier, as she was more trusting of him and took his advice more willingly. She was also a good sport. No matter how many times he pushed her, she always got back up. She didn't whine, and she didn't ask for breaks. He gave her them, but only when she needed them. He liked to push her to her limits, for he knew another opponent would not hesitate to push her and would not back down.

They had been training for three weeks, and he could see her getting stronger. He had given her assignments to do on her own time. She would work with free weights to get more in shape in her arms, so she could make more cutting blows without tiring, and he had her do more riding on that old stationary bike she had. There were already results. She was lasting longer in their workouts, her movements were more direct, and he also couldn’t help but notice that her bottom had lifted just a bit. Oliver honestly hadn’t been able to imagine her ass getting better than before, but alas he was proven wrong. He shook his head, but it seemed inevitable to try and keep his mind from her body. In their exercises they were in close proximity, and when he pinned her down on a mat his thoughts often drifted to pinning her down somewhere else. Felicity was a beautiful woman, and he was bound to be attracted to her. At least that’s what he told himself.

Felicity let her gaze lock onto Oliver. She laughed at herself. When they had begun training, part of her had thought that it would be fun. That part of her was wrong. She waddled home every night, her muscles protesting her every movement, and once she was home she had to make herself do even more before collapsing. She knew if she didn't, Oliver would find out. He had a way of knowing things and popping in without warning, just to check on her. The actual training with him was agonizing as well. It made her feel like a child. Felicity was trying hard, but she could never land a blow on Oliver, never catch him, not even for a moment, and it was damned discouraging. She could tell he didn't even have to concentrate while fighting her, and was holding back when he came at her, his punches landing on her, but deflecting so not to truly cripple her. It was overwhelming, fighting him. His body was so overpowering, and when he came at her, he surrounded her, completely assaulting her senses.

This was a problem for Felicity. Usually, she considered herself to be fairly level headed, but when he came near, her mind went blank and then she was on the ground, and he was on top of her. It made her even worse at fighting than she already was. This did not help her thought process at all either; in fact, him being on top of her made her do idiotic things, like telling him that smelled amazing when he worked out. He had given her a funny look at that one. She had blinked a couple times, looking a little vacant, before mumbling something about how his sweat didn't smell nearly as horrible as it could.

On that note, she pushed off of the edge of the sink, turning to face him. They walked back over to the mat in silence before they began again. She was pinned in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you have gotten this far, you should know that I have no idea how to include details when Oliver is supposed to be teaching Felicity how to fight, because I know nothing about self defense, so excuse me while I bullshit my way through the training. Hope you enjoy none the less.


	8. Evening to Morning

Felicity had needed to get new glasses as well as contacts. Her lenses had been lost during the abduction and she needed them around the office, but she needed the contacts for training. Her glasses were knocked off too easily when she fought with Oliver, and she was even worse fighting blind.

Right then, her glasses were perched on the edge of her nose, and she was trying very hard to do her job. Her training was another thing that took up Felicity’s time, and she only had a short window of time to do her assignments, before assisting the hood and fighting. She had been getting even less sleep than normally lately, and she had to keep up with everything if she wanted to remain employed at Queen Consolidated. She sorted through some files; finishing up a favor Walter had asked of her.

When she was done, she gave herself 20 seconds. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on her desk. She breathed in and out, loving the short break. Then she forced herself up once again. She packed up her things, and dropped off files to the dispatcher on her way out. She found herself standing in front of the elevator doors, waiting for her coach to arrive. She rubbed her knuckles, a habit she’d recently developed, as they were sore from hitting on Oliver’s training dummies. The red numbers on top of the elevator were counting up, almost to her floor. There was the ding, and the doors slid open. Felicity froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Laurel Lance was in the elevator, and someone’s mouth was on her neck, and that someone was not Oliver. Felicity starred, not looking away, even when Laurel made eye contact with her before shoving the man away from her. She tried to collect herself, look professional once again, but she was thoroughly rumpled and her lips were swollen. Tommy Merlin turned around, and Felicity blanched. Oliver’s best friend and Laurel, in an elevator, playing tonsil hockey, together. Tommy gave her a smug look, before stepping out of the elevator, Laurel in tow. Laurel gave Felicity a wink before giggling down the hall.

Felicity stumbled into the elevator, drunkenly pushing the button for the home floor. The doors closed, encapsulating her in the space, and she slumped up against a wall. She wanted to smack herself, and she told herself that nothing had changed. Just because Oliver and Laurel weren’t together did not mean that Oliver would be interested in Felicity. In fact, if Oliver was single, he could have asked her out this entire time and he hadn’t, supporting their friendship, and nothing more. Still, it put Felicity at ease. She felt less guilty dreaming after him without the thought of him in someone else’s arms running through her head.

Felicity shook herself, regaining her posture, before she exited the elevator. She felt a little bit of the steel return to her bones, and forced the picture of the unlikely couple from her head. Felicity then went home, in the new company car Oliver had assigned to her, to further ensure she got to where she needed to go safely. She liked the car. It smelled like Oliver, with a sort of spicy, musky scent, and had seat warmers, which were heaven to her during the cold winter.

When she reached her flat, she quickly changed, wanting to get her workout over with. Yoga pants had become her uniform for when she was home. At ease in her sports bra, she migrated through her dark apartment to her kitchen. She crossed the room, not bothering to turn on a light, and yanked the fridge open. She fished out one of her water bottles, before unscrewing the top and putting in some crystal light. She liked the flavor and it better ensured that she would stay hydrated. She turned from the counter and let out a shrill scream, and dropped her bottle. It landed on her bare foot, and she made another shout, but this time in pain, before hopping around in a circle. “GOD DAMMIT OLIVER!” she yelled, “You. Can’t. Just. Come. In. Here.” she seethed, saying each word in rhythm with her hopping. He stopped to pick up her bottle, calmly placing it on the counter before steadying her by putting his hands on her shoulders and guiding her to a chair. She propped her injured foot up on her knee and rubbed the sore spot before glaring up at him.

Oliver was trying not to laugh. Felicity hadn’t known he was sitting at her kitchen table when she marched in, and her look of shock was to kill for, her mouth forming a little o. He felt bad about her foot but couldn’t take her seriously while she flopped around in a circle, trying to quell the pain. “Seriously Oliver” she said, glancing at him, “tell me before you are at my apartment”. He sighed before he walked to the freezer, rummaging around for an ice pack. She waved him off before standing again. She moved to grab her water bottle and turned to go into her living room. She settled on the mat that she had laid down, and placed the bottle beside her. She began to go through her stretches, arching her back and pulling her muscles. Felicity had started yoga again a few days after her workouts, as they had left her perilously sore. She did basic stretches and some of the few moves she remembered from the class she took in college. She groaned, her back cracking from being bent over a computer, and moved through her routine. She was aware of Oliver watching her, but she didn’t care and was determined to ignore him, he had to learn he couldn’t just march into her home when he pleased. She was exhausted, and just wanted to get through it all before she could sink into as much sleep she could get her claws on. After most of her stretches, she felt loose and relaxed, so she gave herself another twenty seconds, letting herself lay on the mat. She barely got to ten seconds when she felt hands on her. Her first instinct was to tense up, because once again, Oliver’s silent approach surprised her, but then his hands kneaded into her back, and she felt herself relax.

His hands were heavenly, his knuckles pushing into knots that had been there for what seemed like forever. The skin of his palms felt rich as well, his rough callouses catching on her skin in a way that was weirdly satisfying, as she knew exactly how strong those hands were, and they were warm. She was turning to putty in his hands, and then he moved up to her neck, then she started mewling. She didn't stand a chance, and reason was out the door. All that mattered was that he kept massaging her neck. She didn't censor herself, and she let herself moan when he pressed on a particularly sensitive muscle, but mostly she let herself be pampered. If he kept it up, she would certainly fall asleep under his hands. Her eyes were lightly closed, and the plastic mat was feeling like a cloud that she just wanted to sink into.

Oliver was hard. He didn't know what had come onto him, but he had watched Felicity lay down, seeming to sink into the mat, looking horrifyingly defeated and he knew that he just had to touch her. Her skin had jumped when he had first touched her, and it made him sad that the work they did had put that fear there, but she calmed and he could feel her muscles unraveling, loosening under his hands. She was making noises, and each sound was affecting him; he was glad he was in jeans and not workout pants. Her back was bared to him, the only skin denied was the flesh shielded by her sports bra, and her complexion was beautiful. Her skin was smooth and soft, free of any blemishes, and the bruises had faded. It had troubled him, training with her with the marks still painted on her.

He didn't know why he had come to her home. He had worried at night since she had been taken, and his dreams were filled with visions of her, but that wasn't an excuse to barge into her home, where she felt safe and made her place. He told himself he was trying to teach her to be aware of her surroundings, so she could sense someone before they snuck up on her and made themselves known, but he hadn't thought of that until after he was well on his way. He pushed himself further onto his knees, in order to really work at the knots she had stored. Years sitting at the computer couldn't be good for her.  

After a few minutes, Oliver realized Felicity was asleep. Her breathing had deepened and slowed, and her mouth was hanging slightly open with a little drool forming a puddle on the mat. He studied her face. There were dark circles under her eyes, and they had seemed to have taken up a permanent residence. She needed more sleep, and he was not about to wake her. He scooped her up into his arms, and carried her through the hall, checking doors until he found her bedroom. He struggled with laying her down, as her bed was covered in a mountain of pillows. He kicked a bunch on the floor before he put her under the covers in the middle of the bed, tucking her in. She lay on her side, a hand coming up in a fist by her head. The other hand was attached to his shirt, and he was attempting to gently pry her off when he heard sounds of her rousing. He froze, not wanting to stop her slumber. He tried a few more times before giving up. Her hand was not coming off, so he slid in beside her. He laid on his side, so he could look at her and told himself he would only stay until she was in truly deep sleep. Exhaustion set in, and he found himself succumbing to dreams himself.

***

Felicity was warm. She shifted as she felt the tight material of her sports bra cinching around her chest uncomfortably. She quickly shed the garment and threw it on the floor by her bed, happy to have the pressure off of her breasts, and then she rolled over. She clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a scream. Oliver was in her bed. His face was relaxed and content, and he looked oddly angelic sleeping. She didn't want to wake him, for she had recently become topless, but she also needed to move to secure a garment of clothing to cover herself. She began turning back again and inching away from Oliver. Suddenly, arms were pulling her back into his chest. He breathed heavily into her hair and she shivered. Her body was warming impossibly more. She could feel her face hold a hard blush, but it was moving down. She felt liquid pool between her legs, and she clenched her thighs, trying to trap it. She glanced downwards, and her breasts were betraying her as well, her nipples tight, the tips swollen and aching. They were rosy, and the blush was starting to patch on the supple skin around them. She needed to stop getting herself into bed with Oliver, because, so far, 100 percent of the time she ended up hot for him. She felt confused however, because she didn't remember inviting him into her bed. The thought dissipated as Oliver shifted behind her, pressing her against him. The skin of her back was hyper sensitive, and she fought down a groan. She had to think, she needed to get her bra back, and Oliver’s grip was secured around her waist, effectively holding her in place. Her hips were not thinking. She was throbbing, and they were pushing up against Oliver, trying to find pressure to soothe. He growled into her shoulder, nipping at the skin with his teeth and she arched her neck, trying to give him access. She was shocked by her own behavior and tried to scoot away with new fervor, but she was so close to him that it just caused her bottom to squirm against his front, and she felt a bulge pressing into her. She froze, her body and mind conflicted. Her mind was screaming to wake him up, give an awkward explanation for their position and demand the same from him. He was not meant to be anywhere near her bedroom; however, her body liked him exactly where he was, with a few adjustments. She felt even hotter than other times she had been with him though, thoughts of Laurel gone, guilt leaving her. It was easier to like Oliver this way.

Her hands ached for movement. She wanted to put one back to stroke him, get a sense of what she was craving, and she wanted to use the other to slip into her pants and do the same to herself. She allowed for one of the two, for purely educational purposes. She slid her hand slowly down her stomach before she reached the elastic band of her pants and dipped underneath. She moved across the soft expanse before finding her slit. She pressed the tips of her fingers along the edges, and then slid in. She was already wet and slick, hot and ready. The tiny entry had her biting the inside of her cheeks, attempting to contain sounds trying to emerge from the back of her throat. She was sensitive, and she had to force her fingers from her clutch, wiping them on the edges of her pants. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself and stop the quivering in her belly. She knew she was affected by Oliver, but the way her body was reacting was another thing entirely. She was practically panting, and he hadn't even touched her. His arms were still secure around her waist.

She decided to move quickly. She broke out of Oliver’s hold and quickly scrambled to her dresser, where she pulled on a loose fitting T-shirt. She glanced back at Oliver and breathed a sigh of relief when he only rolled over, instead of waking up in her quest for clothes. She picked up her bra and set it into the hamper and grabbed a fresh set of clothes before carrying them into the adjoining bathroom. She needed to shower, and then her grumbling stomach was begging for breakfast, her favorite meal.

***

Oliver woke slowly, his lids opening slightly and fluttering a few times before he fully committed to being awake. He drew himself up from his side, onto his forearms,and glanced at the clock on Felicity’s bedside table. It was past nine, and that was longer than he had slept since before the island. He sighed, trying to remember the exact moment he had fallen asleep, and let himself fall back onto the pillow and buried his face into the soft, cool fabric. He breathed in, and he relaxed: it smelled like Felicity, as there was the distinct smell of lavender and soap. He turned his face to the side and smelled something else entirely. Eggs and bacon, there was no mistaking it. His stomach growled, positively rumbling with hunger.

Oliver forced himself out of bed and staggered onto his feet. He moved down the hallway, feeling along the walls until the grogginess cleared. He entered the kitchen and plopped down into a chair, rubbing his face before he glanced at the woman standing in front of the stove. Felicity was looking at him, smiling and asking him if he wanted juice. He nodded, and she poured him a glass of pink lemonade. He grunted as he took it and she went back to cooking whatever godly thing she had on the stove. He looked and it was ham, and it was sizzling in what looked like leftover bacon grease. His stomach was going into overdrive, so he sipped his drink before looking back to her. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, which was a look he seldom saw her in, as she was mainly dressed professionally or in workout gear around him, but it looked good on her. She looked lovely in everything she wore, but she looked more natural this way, more comfortable. She had started putting food onto plates, and he like how this girl operated. There was a pile of food on one plate, hash browns as a base, with over medium eggs on top with ham and bacon on the side. She set the gigantic heap in front of him, and another, slightly smaller heap, in front of herself. “I hope you like breakfast” she said, shoveling in a mouthful.

He watched her eat for a few seconds before giving up and inhaling. She was giggling by the time he was finished, as he was licking his plate clean. “Do I need to make more?” she asked.

“No, that was delicious, thank you so much, I hope I’m not intruding” he said, knowing he hadn't been entirely invited. She blushed and looked down, and he felt bad, he didn't know what that look meant. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and continued eating, about halfway through her plate. He moved up, taking his plate and setting it into the sink

Their morning was relaxed. They cracked jokes about the hood, talked about police reports that Lance had sent in, and watched the news while sprawling on the couch. Felicity tapped away on her laptop while he got in contact with associates for the company and there was no pressure. They didn’t have to talk or do things together even, it was nice just being around each other, to be able to look over and see the other. Felicity gave him sass when he asked her dumb computer questions and he gave it back when they talked about fighting. Around noon, Oliver left, unable to delay work any further. He gave her a brief hug when he left, but suddenly felt unsure around her, like their relationship had changed. He felt himself blush when he pulled her into the embrace, and that confused him even more. Felicity was, and had always been, safe, and now he didn't know what to think at all.  


	9. Dreams?

After Oliver left and Felicity shut the door behind him, she sagged against it, sank into a ball, and let her head fall back, resting on the hard surface. Oliver had been lovely; he had been the perfect company and he put her at ease. When the stuff she said came out wrong, he just smirked at her, letting her know it was ok, that he understood her. She hadn’t felt pressured to make conversation or come up with an activity, she just did what she normally did on her days off, and Oliver just fit. He let her go through her normal routine and didn’t pressure her to entertain him. She didn’t want it to end, and that scared her. It had been too pleasant, too good to be true. His quiet presence had given her freedom as well as companionship.

Oliver was just supposed to be her friend, and occasionally a fantasy in her dreams; he was not supposed to be giving her lingering hugs in her doorway.It wasn’t a relationship, but it didn’t feel like any other friendship she had been in either. She felt like she was in limbo, unable to move in any direction.

She shook her head, stood, and shuffled down the hall to her bedroom. Usually she made her bed as soon as she got up, but today she couldn’t because Oliver was in it. She let herself chuckle at that one, Oliver in her bed. Once again, she wasn’t in bed with him for any of the reasons she’d ever thought of. She stared down at it, the purple comforter was shoved aside and the white sheets were crumpled. Most of the pillows that she piled on were forming a mountain on the floor, and her alarm clock was crooked from its normal position. She shifted it back, and then on impulse, jumped into her bed. She rolled around on top before settling on her stomach, her face half on a pillow. She breathed in and found the husky smell of Oliver still on her pillow. It was earthy and pleasant. It settled her, and closing her eyes, she let herself nap.

 

***

_Felicity was lying down; a cool breeze flowing across her, making the warm area comfortable and relaxing. She opened her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in a tropical, small, enclosed area, with trees all around save for the black rocks that led into a pool of crystal clear water. She was positioned on one of the larger rocks, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, as it was covered in a layer of soft moss. There were flowers and exotic plants everywhere, their aroma dancing along the wind. The sun shone down brightly, giving the entire area a pleasant glow. She rolled her head back, basking in the space. A few feet away, a branch snapped. She snapped to attention, looking in the direction of the sound. Oliver was sneaking in through the tree line, a bottle of wine in one hand, and two glasses in the other. He was dressed casually, a crisp white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the forearms and a few loosened buttons accompanied by a pair of khaki cut offs. The man here seemed so relaxed, care free. He sauntered over to her rock, and sat himself down next to her. He set the champagne down to the side, and wrapped an arm around her. She nuzzled the side of her cheek into his shoulder and relaxed into him._

_After a few moments, Oliver turned to her, he pulled her chin up with his fingers and brought his lips down to hers. It was a soft kiss, a gentle one that left her craving more. She pushed up against his mouth, pressuring for something deeper, darker. He shifted his hand to the base of her head, angling it for better access. His tongue moved to the edge of her lips, trailing heat along the path he created and lightening her head. She opened, allowing him more access. He kissed her more fully, drinking her in. Their tongues melded and fought. She pressed her body up against him, her breasts straining against him through their clothes. Where he touched her, she seared, writhing in his arms. He pulled back to bite her lip and brought up his hand to grip a breast. She whimpered against his mouth and arched up into his hand, her nipples beading against him._

_She pulled her mouth away, gasping for air, and he moved his lips down to her throat, nipping at sensitive spots. He trailed kisses along her neck, working his way down towards the edge of her dress. He tugged at the material, the swell of her breasts straining against the edge before popping out. Her nipples were tight, hardening further in the cool air. He lowered his head and pulled one into his mouth, and her cries became more insistent and each one causing his cock to harden further. Heat was pooling between her legs, and one of Oliver’s hands moved to cup her through the material of her dress, feeling the evidence of her moisture through the fabric. He stroked her there, feeling her undulate for him, her body preparing herself for him. Her fingers slid into his hair, holding him in place, and her hips bucking._

_He pulled himself from her and gently blew cool air across a rosy peak of her breast. She let out a strangled sound that cut off with a large gasp when he nipped at the tortured bud, lightly grazing it with his teeth before swirling around it with his tongue. He moved over to the other, repeating the process until he had her shivering in his arms and torn apart. He laid her down slowly on the ground, sliding against the length of her. Her head was thrown back and her eyes looked bewildered. He felt his dick twitch and throb, seeing her so close to ecstasy. He slid a hand up from her knee and started dragging the edge of her dress up. She wiggled, helping him get it from under her. Her panties were lacy and black, he slid a finger along the edge before sinking beneath and sliding it along the edge of her pussy. He slid down and started kissing the edge of her thighs. He pushed at them and she opened for him, allowing him to explore her. His kisses left a trail of burning heat along her legs, and she twitched and struggled to stay still under his attentions. His stubble tickled her thighs, and she pressed up against him, encouraging him to take her. He kissed up to his fingers at her cleft and then stopped, pulling away from her with a smirk on his face, his eyes slightly hazy from attending to her. She looked at him, surprised, with a deep blush on her face and a faraway look in her eyes._

_He stood and held out a hand, helping her to her feet. She took it, standing warily. When she was upright, she let him push the dress off. She stepped naked from the pile and he was out of his clothes in an instant. She saw a flash of his broad shoulders and strong back for a split second before he dove into the water. She giggled when she saw him come up, looking at her expectantly. She shook her head at him, crossing her arms over her breasts and scooting away from the water. He arched an arrogant eyebrow at her and she sobered, swallowed her pride and hopped into the water, not letting herself slowly get in and chicken out from the cold._

_The water was a rush; cold, but not icy. She swam towards the top, feeling freely for the surface. She came up gasping for air and reached up to rub the water from her eyes before opening them. Hands were on her, stroking her sides, moving up to cup her breasts. Felicity smiled and blinked away water. She looked up and screamed. The Count was staring at her with his signature crooked smile. “Hello Darling” he cooed, his nails sinking into her breasts and pain flooding through her before he took her head and shoved her under. His hands held her down and she couldn’t breathe. She thrashed around, trying to find something to grab onto, to push up from. She couldn’t find a grip anywhere, and then she inhaled water, her lungs exploding._

***

Felicity shot up in bed. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and felt sick to her stomach. She pushed up off the bed and lurched into the bathroom, sinking in front of the toilet. She could feel bile rising in her throat, but all that happened was a dry gag. The Count’s face was clear in her head, it was in startling high definition and plaguing her mind. When she closed her eyes she saw him, when she opened them she felt like he would jump out of some cranny, stab her with some needle, and she would be lost forever. She checked behind her shower before she let herself rest on the cold tile of the floor. She was shivering and quaking, and not in a good way. She had felt the Count’s hands on her like it had been yesterday, and suddenly the world felt darker.

Felicity heard a small creak and shot up off of the floor. She scrambled to her room, dug around in her night stand until she came up with a can of pepper spray, and started moving towards the outer parts of her apartment. She got to the living room and froze when she heard a noise again, louder this time. She forced herself to move forward, trying her hardest to not make noise crossing the floor, and glanced around in the kitchen, pepper spray extended in front of her. Felicity sighed instantly when she saw who it was, setting the can down on the counter. Barry looked up at her, eyes laughing. He was at her fridge, digging around, probably trying to satisfy that crazy metabolism of his.

He looked at the pepper spray and back to her. “A little paranoid? The big scary Barry is coming for your food”, he joked, moving towards her. Barry was an old friend of Felicity’s, they had met in college and dated once before they decided they were better as friends. They got along well, satisfying each other's craving for nerdy conversation while being able to be separate from each other’s departments of work . Barry was always welcome in Felicity’s home, she had made that clear when she gave him a key to her apartment for if he ever fell on hard times. Barry moved in for a hug, and she let him. He felt stable, and having him here brought her back down from her nightmare, back to the real world. The Count wasn’t here, Barry was, and she was safe.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked animatedly, smiling up at him.

“I thought I would surprise you, I’m in town for the week, just visiting” he said.

She had missed Barry and his spontaneous visits. He used to pop in with lunch for her when she was working hard on finals or stressing over a project. He brought a care free atmosphere with him wherever he went, and that was perfect just then. “Where are you staying? I can’t believe you are here” she said, beaming at him.

“I don’t know where I am staying, I didn’t really plan on coming” he said. For a second, his eyes lost their trace of whimsy and he looked wistful and stressed. She barely caught it, for the look graced his face in a flash, and then was gone. “What’s wrong?” Felicity asked.

Barry looked at her wearily before answering. He told her that he lost his job, that his boss had fired him to cover his own ass, that he got evicted, and that he was on loose ends, trying to find another lab to work in. It wasn’t like Barry not to have things together; he was the one that comforted people, not the other way around. Felicity didn’t hesitate to invite him to stay in her apartment. She brought him hot chocolate, and then they watched the Food Network.

After Barry had told her about his problems, he looked relieved, but he also seemed tired, tired of acting like everything was ok, and Felicity was glad he didn’t have to waste energy putting up a facade. They spent the evening making a fort out of Felicity’s mountain of pillows and blankets, and then caught up on each other’s projects. Felicity talked about her work at Queen Consolidated, and Barry enthused with her about he forensics. When it got late, Felicity went to her own bed, leaving him. She had to work in the morning.

 

***

Felicity had a little trouble falling asleep, but once she was deep in slumber there were no dreams, just blissful quiet. At seven she pulled herself out of bed and got ready for work, driving in Oliver’s loaner. She didn’t see the car as charity, she was working for him, and she liked to think of it as a bonus for the work she did in the foundry. She didn’t mind that the car was amazing and way out of what she could possibly afford, because for Oliver it didn’t cost a dent of what he made, and it was just a loaner after all. It wasn’t like he had given her a car, that would be crazy.

When Felicity’s workday began, she got saddled with attending meetings for her supervisor, which meant she had to take notes, which meant she couldn’t catch up on the work she was actually paid for, which meant that she would have to try to fit in work when she was supposed to be doing super secret arrow work, which meant angry Oliver, no training, and more stress. Felicity bit on the tip of her pen and kept glancing at the clock, eager to do her job. Adding Oliver’s training to her schedule had turned into a sort of Catch 22. Training with him made her feel stronger, and less stressed about the Count and not being able to handle herself, but on the other hand, it required time from her that she just didn’t have, and added stress just to try to get through everything.

At the end of the day, Felicity was able to work for a solid hour before her shift was over. Felicity jolted in her seat towards the end from a knock on her door. Oliver was standing in the doorway. He looked dashing, his suit a little rumpled and the tie loosened. In his hands was a bag of Thai food and some chopsticks. Felicity’s stomach rumbled and he chuckled. “Good timing, eh?” He said cockily, moving into her office. She gave him a reassuring smile and welcomed him to sit. He sat across from her desk and set the bag down. Felicity was struggling not to jump up and inhale the bag. She smelled dumplings, and those were by far her favorite.

Oliver took his sweet time about pulling the containers out and arranging them on her desk. As soon as his hands left the boxes, her hands were on the yellow curry and it was going in her mouth. Felicity groaned, feeling happy to have such a treat after her day. Oliver was chuckling at her and started reaching for the pad thai. “So, I was hoping you would be hungry, but I have to admit I came for another reason as well.” he said, glancing at her. Felicity’s mouth was full to bursting with rice, she felt her face redden and tried her best to give him a nod to continue talking. After a few moments of vigorous chewing, she successfully swallowed and  forced herself to slow down on the shoveling. “.... well Thea and my mother are on my back now, and I was wondering if you would come”, Oliver finished.

“I’m sorry, what?” Felicity asked, having missed half of the question.

Oliver looked a little uneasy, “I’m trying to invite you to family game night, which is tonight, as my family has taken a liking to you” he said, looking a lot less confident than when he came in.

“Are you kidding?!” Felicity exclaimed. Oliver’s face fell. “I’d love to!” she practically shouted. Oliver looked up at her and smiled before taking a very accomplished bite. “Let me just call Barry and let him know I’ll be in late tonight, I don’t want him to wait up for me” Felicity continued, swiveling in her chair to find her phone. Oliver physically stiffened.

“What time are we going to your house?” she questioned Oliver while digging through her purse.

“I was planning on going in twenty minutes” he answered stiffly. Felicity nodded, shoved a dumpling in her mouth, and went back to the search for her phone. Oliver ate in silence while she called Barry.

The phone rang twice before he picked up. “Felicity! What’s up?”

“Nothing much, I’m going to be home late tonight, and I was just calling to let you know. I’m going to a thing with a friend.”

“Oh, so are you and this ‘friend’ participating in coital activities?” Barry teased. Felicity chuckled, “Barry, you know exactly what goes on in my bed, that fort was the most exciting thing I’ve done in a long time” she said back. Barry knew full well just how little time she had for sexual exploits.

“Okay, that’s fair. I’ll probably empty your fridge by the time you’re back, fair warning.” Barry said, and Felicity didn’t doubt him. She let out a full throaty laugh, “Okay, I’ll stock up, just for you. Love you babe” Felicity finished. Barry muttered something about letting him know if her friend moved into the coital region, and she gave him an exasperated sigh before hanging up.

Felicity packed up her purse, told Oliver she had to go to the bathroom, and that she would be right back. Oliver sat, stunned and completely thrown off. He hadn’t known Felicity had a lover tucked away, she had never mentioned it. Her conversation had completely shocked him, and he didn’t know how he felt about it. _You know exactly what goes on in my bed…_. _the most exciting thing I’ve done in a long time…_. _I’ll stock up, just for you…_. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to deduce from her side that they had  been talking about condoms. He didn’t want to know what was said on the other side of the line. Oliver felt weird, he didn’t plan on pursuing Felicity, but he didn’t like her being with someone that he didn’t know, had no information on, and that she had kept from him. Oliver thought that they had grown closer in the last few days, he guessed he miscalculated. He also didn’t like thinking about someone touching her like that, Felicity was too good, for anyone, especially someone that was into dirty sex forts. Oliver supposed he should have assumed she had someone, she was naturally sensual and passionate, and that shone through in everything she did. Of course someone would have stolen her up when they saw a chance.

Felicity came back and they gathered up the Thai in silence before heading out to their cars. Felicity didn't know why Oliver seemed so shut down, but she knew when he had his stony hero gaze up, things were sure to be interesting. She had no doubt game night would be be fun. She smiled as she started her engine, happy that he had thought to include her.


	10. Circles

“Felicity!” Thea shouted mere seconds before barreling into her, giving her a huge hug. “You need to come around more often, the house is so dull”

 

Felicity pulled back from the hug and smirked at Thea, “I would in a heartbeat if I could, but this one has me working at all hours and into the night” she replied, jerking her thumb in Oliver’s direction.

 

“Oliver! You can’t insist that everyone be as busy as you” Thea scolded, her tone playful though.

Felicity spotted Moira to the side and they greeted each other with less gusto than Thea, but Moira took both of Felicity’s hands, welcoming her. She winked before she let her go; Felicity wondered what that was for.

Oliver forgotten, the three women made their way into the house and towards the living room. “Is Roy attending tonight?” Moira asked Thea. Thea shrugged nonchalantly, “He might, I’m not sure; he said he would try to stop by, but that might be Roy code for no. I swear, he is such a girl sometimes”

“Is Roy the boy I met?” Felicity asked, receiving a glare from Thea. Realizing that she had met Roy when Thea had been trying to sneak him in, she attempted to fix her mistake. “For coffee…. That one time….. At that place”

Thea smiled and nodded, satisfied with her clumsy cover-up. “If I remember correctly” Felicity said, tapping her chin with her finger, “he was cute”. Thea’s smile grew wider, pride leaping into her eyes. “Yeah, he’s adorable, plus he can look tough with dimples, which is quite a feat” she said, the way she described him caused Moira and Felicity to exchange a look. The look said that Thea was more than halfway in love with the boy, and they would need to tread carefully.

Behind the trio, Oliver cleared his throat, trying to get them to move off the topic of boys and invite him to the conversation. He was ignored, Felicity linking arms with Thea as they strode through the hall. The Queen women had united against him. Oliver cringed; an hour ago he would have felt hopeful thinking about Felicity as a Queen woman. He had planned on making a move that night, but now he felt like he needed to do some serious backtracking; however, his mind had pictured her with him so frequently for the last few days that seeing her with his family was screwing with his head, and it was hard for him to stop thinking of her as his. She had just fit with him, and now that she didn’t she still fit into his family.

When they got to the living room, Oliver seated himself onto an armchair while the women situated themselves on the couch. Walter was already there, nursing a glass of wine and making a couple hurried text messages before setting his phone down. “Oh Felicity, it’s lovely to see you. I feel as though, even though we work together, you’ve been gone lately. You’ve stopped coming to the lunches” he said kindly, his words were not mean, but he was searching for some sort of explanation.

“I’m sorry; I’ve been skipping lunch, to be honest. I have had a lot going on outside of work, so I have been taking the lunch hour to kind of catch up on things, although I have missed our lunches.” She said, smiling at him.

Oliver felt a hot flash of anger go through him. She wasn’t eating? She needed to eat, especially if he was to continue training her. He wondered if she was taking care of herself, and he was angry that she was skipping meals.

“I’m sorry you’ve been so busy, I hope that whatever is going on clears up so we can have our little chats again” Walter said to Felicity, his eyes warming.

Moira started shifting at the left of Felicity, “I am a horrible hostess, and I forgot the wine and the pastries. I had them all set out and everything.” She said, starting to get up. Felicity jumped up, “let me get them, I insist, you’ve been wonderful” she assured before she realized she had no idea where anything was in the house. She turned to Oliver, “will you help me? I’ll doubt I’ll be able to carry it all on my own” she said.

Oliver grunted and got up, leaving the room hurriedly. Moira patted Felicity’s arm in thanks before she turned, scurrying after Oliver.

Felicity had to thrust her legs forward to catch up to him, as he was moving quite swiftly down the hall. Just as she was about to catch up to him, he stopped, causing her to walk right into him, her body colliding with his. He whirled around to catch her before she fell, when suddenly she found herself up against a wall. Oliver was staring at her, breathing heavily. She stared back, his eyes intense and captivating. “Fuck it” he practically growled, and then his mouth came crushing down on hers. Felicity felt the kiss down to her toes. His lips were hot and insistent, not the kind and soft ones from her dreams. Fire bloomed in her belly and spread through her core. She closed her eyes and joined in on the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting to allow him further access.

Oliver groaned against her, pulling back to nip her bottom lip before moving to her neck. Her mouth freed, she cried out, his tongue finding tender spots on her collarbone and his teeth making her melt. Confusion and arousal hazed her mind and she struggles for words. He moved his hands down to her bottom, squeezing, molding her to him, surging his arousal against her insistently. She moaned and he moved his mouth back to hers, silencing her. Felicity was turning to liquid. Heat was pooling at the apex of her thighs and she felt wet, almost embarrassingly so. Oliver’s hands were tugging her skirt up, and she felt cool air touch her skin. Oliver hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around him, pressing her further into the wall and weight against her clit. Her hips moved on their own accord, grinding into him. He tugged at her blouse until two buttons were loose, and he spread the shirt, pawing at her bra until a breast was bared. He took a second just to look at her. Her nipples were pert and perfect and he would make them his. He looked up into her eyes before he said “do not make a sound” and leaned down, taking her into his mouth.

Felicity did as he said, but she gasped and arched up into him, her legs tightening around his body. He was moving slowly and deliberately, making every nerve he touched explode with need. Her mind had gone shot, and all that mattered was that he kept doing whatever he was doing. He nipped at her with his teeth, and her hands were in his hair, but she wasn’t sure if she was pulling him to her or away. He kissed down to the center of her cleavage, and she let out a garbled sound. He looked at her, stopping his movements.

“Do you like this?” He asked. She looked at him, her lids half closed, her face flushed, and she nodded. “Do you want more?” He asked, searching her face. She nodded again before leaning forward and collapsing her head on his shoulder, relaxing into him, trusting him. One of his hands moved to her bottom and he felt along her panties. He pulled back, partially pinning her to the wall with his body, and inched his fingers along the edge of the garment. She sighed into him, her body relaxing for him, and he slipped one finger under the edge of the material. He found her wet and ready. She cried out as he touched her, and he pushed his mouth onto hers to silence her as he inserted a finger. She clung to him, tight against the small intrusion, even though she was so wet. His cock surged at the feel; he wanted to be inside her. He curled his finger, stroking her inner walls and she shuddered, her mouth quivering against his, small moans growing from deep in her throat. She whimpered, but it was low enough so he could barely hear. He stilled, but after a moment, Felicity moved, undulating her hips onto him, gasping from the pressure. Her body was demanding more. His other hand moved to cup her bottom, holding her so that he could control her movements and exactly how much pressure she put on his fingers.

Oliver suddenly felt like a cad. He had Felicity up against a wall, when there was someone at home waiting for her, but he didn’t want to stop. He pulled back again, “Do you want me?” he asked, searching her eyes. She shoved down on his hand in response, squeezing herself around his finger. His cock wanted to be there, wanted to feel her most inner muscles clench around him as she came. She was quivering around him, ready to go. He chuckled, pressing another finger into her while also damning himself to hell. It wasn’t fair that he asked her for consent in the thrall of passion, he wasn’t giving her a fair shot. She threw her head back, gasping with her eyes squeezed shut. Oliver stared at her, she was beautiful. Her mouth was open, her full, pink lips looked slightly swollen and were forming an O, her cute little nose was all scrunched up and her hair had come partially undone, floating around her face.

It was her face that brought him back. He extracted his fingers from her clutch and stepped away, not letting himself touch her. Felicity’s legs failed her, and she sank to the floor. Oliver looked down at her, guilt riddling his head. She looked so precious there on the ground, like a crushed butterfly. She looked up at him, her eyes clearing, confused. “I’m sorry, I had to do that once. The bathroom is right there” he said pointing. “It won’t happen again”, he said, turning to march towards the kitchen.

Felicity sat shocked. Her body was still coming down from his touch and she felt dizzy from it all. It won’t happen again. What if she wanted it to? Was it because she was an employee? Obviously he had wanted her, she had felt that much, but at the end he had looked sick almost. Was she repulsive? Did she do something wrong?

On shaky legs she stood and marched towards the door that he had pointed to. Once she was in the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was smeared, her lips were swollen, her hair was rumpled and she looked like she had just had sex, thoroughly. She quickly buttoned up her shirt and made herself presentable again before pulling out her phone and calling Barry.

“Hey, I thought you were out tonight”

“There was a change of plans, how do you feel about a movie night?” She asked, trying to keep the quivering from her voice. She refused to cry.

“That sounds great, I’ll order take out.”

“Thanks Barry, I’ll be home soon” she said.

Felicity checked her reflection again before striding out. She found the Queen’s sitting in the parlor still. “I have to go, something just came up, but it was nice seeing all of you” she said “Oliver’s getting the stuff, but tell him I said bye, and to call me when he gets the chance” Felicity finished, trying to sound nonchalant.

There were three different reactions: Walter frowned, Thea gave her a questioning look before she pouted, and Moira winked.

Once again, Felicity wondered what the hell the wink was for.

***

Barry was the perfect person to come home to. He didn’t ask questions, he just gave her noodles before they sat down to watch Katherine Heigl's newest flick, some stupid romance. Their fort was still erected, and it was ideal for lounging. Felicity had changed into sweats, and it felt good to just veg out for once. They watched movies until they fell asleep, cracking jokes throughout the night. Barry was good at avoiding intimacy and just then it was exactly what she needed, she didn’t want to explain to him why she had come home so early or make up excuses. He just let her say what she wanted and didn’t prod her for anything more.

In the morning she left Barry to sleep and snuck off to work, deciding that she would not go to the foundry that evening and would avoid Oliver. She didn’t want to talk just then. Sleeping had made her more confused, as she was left with dreams of him that felt more real than ever and left her wanting, but she felt even more ashamed for them when she woke up.

She dove into her work, letting the world fall away. She was well on her way to actually getting things done when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see someone holding a bag. It was the delivery girl, but she didn’t remember ordering anything.

“Lunch for an F. Smoak?” That you?” The girl asked.

Felicity nodded. Lunch? She looked at the clock, sure enough, the hours had passed by without her noticing. She would have missed lunch without even realizing it.

The girl set the bag on her desk, “It’s already been paid for”, she said as Felicity pulled out her wallet. Felicity frowned, not understanding, but the girl left.

Felicity looked in the bag and pulled out a hamburger and fries from Big Belly Burger and laughed, it had been a while since she had eaten there. She lifted it all out and started to set out a napkin when she noticed that there was a note on it. _Don’t forget to eat_ , it said, clearly written in Oliver’s handwriting.

Felicity froze, she felt more confused than ever now. First he kisses her, makes her feel super awesome, then he dumps her on the floor, telling her it won’t happen again, and then he sends her lunch? Oliver was sending her in circles.

Instead of dwelling on it, she shook her head and dug into the food, deciding to forget about Oliver, eat, and then get back to work. Her day was going to be simple, Oliver free, and easy, she decided. She knew nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is spinning out of control very quickly, I thought I knew what I had planned, but a lot of things I was thinking just aren't working, so the story kind of has a mind of it's own. Which will turn out ok hopefully? Any way, comments and criticism are super appreciated, and you all have been super sweet. I'm sorry if this spins out of control, but honestly, I'm having a super fun time writing it.


	11. Fix this Fixer-Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for wait! Many changes. Much editing needed....

The weeks after the incident were awkward. Barry was still staying at Felicity’s house and she was truly grateful for the company, because she and Oliver still weren’t talking. Whenever Oliver passed Felicity in the halls of QC he looked so guilty, like he had killed a puppy or something and it just confused the hell out of her. She still didn’t understand why he did what he did and his absence and avoidance of her made her feel cold, alone, and angry. The only contact she received from him in the office was that now he sent her lunches. Every. Damn. Day.  She admitted that it was sweet that he listened and cared that she ate, but it was really weird to freeze someone out after making out with and dumping said someone in a hallway and then sending them lunch, especially since he avoids that someone and stone walls them at every turn.

The silence continued in the foundry.  Felicity only talked to Oliver when she needed to give him information on a case or when he critiqued her on their training sessions. Otherwise, the cold shoulder was still strongly in place.

Felicity knew that Dig noticed, but he never asked them what was up and they never told, but whenever there was tension he would just give Felicity this knowing look and shake his head at Oliver.

It was a Saturday, which meant no work, so when Felicity arrived at the foundry she actually felt sort of relaxed. She quickly changed upon arrival, knowing Oliver would want to train at some point.Yoga pants and tank tops were her new uniforms here. She turned on her ipod, plugged in her ear buds, and made her way over to one of Oliver’s workout dummies. She hit on it, not really using the techniques that Oliver had given her, but rather hit it simply for stress relief. It felt good to pound into something and exert her muscles. After a few minutes, she went to her computer and started looking through police reports, keeping tabs on everything going on in Starling. The Count had become incredibly quiet recently, but that made Felicity even more off balance. She wanted to know exactly where he was, and she did not want to search everywhere for him. That way she felt like he was lurking behind every corner.

She heard the door open, and Dig and Oliver’s playful banter filtered into the room. She tried to ignore it, to keep doing her job, but her heart warmed and her head shifted up. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Oliver, and her breath halted for a second. He was smiling at Dig, a playful gleam in his eyes. He looked healthy, strong, and wonderfully manly. He looked better than he had in the last couple weeks for sure. She loved it when his chin was covered with a thin layer of stubble, the kind that made her want to run her hand up and down, stroking his face. She shook her head, shaking those thoughts away. He was an ass, and they weren’t talking. Felicity needed to get better at remembering just that. She lifted her arms into a stretch, effectively forcing her face up and away from Oliver, before she went back to the work in front of her. It took her a minute to refocus, having completely forgotten what she was doing.

A second later, she felt a presence behind her. She swirled around in her spinny chair and her entire body froze. Oliver was directly in front of her. Without a shirt. He bent down, caging her into the chair, a muscled arm on either side of her. Did he really have to have his shirt off? It wasn’t like fighting with her actually gave him a work out to the point where he needed his shirt off. Felicity turned her head to Dig, who was just shaking his head, quietly chuckling, before he turned and headed upstairs. “I’ll leave you two alone to train,” he yelled behind him. Traitor, Felicity thought, before moving her gaze back to Oliver’s, trying really hard to look like she didn’t care. Like what had happened didn’t still affect her every time he was near.  His eyes were violently blue, and she felt like they saw straight through her. She smirked, shoving at his bare arm so he would let her out. He slowly complied, and she got a good look at the way his biceps rippled when he shifted.

Oliver with his shirt off was distracting, but two could play at that game, she thought vaguely. With that, she quickly took off her shirt, and then she was standing in her sports bra. She turned her back to him, and strolled casually over to the mat before moving back to look at him. She didn't know why she thought taking her shirt off was a good idea. If she didn’t have any pride, she would march back to the chair and grab her shirt off of it, for the way his eyes were burning into her was overwhelming, and she felt his gaze everywhere. She felt a blush creep high in her cheeks, and she knew he could see it spread from her face, down her neck, and creep into her cleavage. He didn’t even find her attractive, and she felt completely embarrassed and humiliated all over again. She had only made things worse for her. She held his gaze though. She was determined to stand her ground.

They got into the same formation that they did every time they trained, slowly circling on the mats and facing each other. Lately Oliver’s take downs had been cold and calculated. He didn’t even look at her when he tackled her. It made her feel pathetic. Today, he was staring directly at her, studying her, and it peaked her interest. She studied him back. Everywhere his muscles coiled and tightened. She watched for him to make a move. Oliver was trying to train her to fight smarter, to anticipate and counter, instead of attacking blindly. They fought for a while, and he pinned her down more times than she could count, but now they were moving again, and no one was attacking. Suddenly, he moved in a flash, and Felicity shot into a roll, successfully avoiding the hit. Felicity felt a quick thought enter her head. When she returned to her feet, she faked a limp, kind of dragging one of her feet behind her. The icing on the cake was when she contorted her face into a pained expression. She glanced up at Oliver, feeling success when she saw worry set into his eyebrows. He tried swinging out again, but she could tell that he was holding back more than normally.

They began circling each other. Felicity tried to keep tabs on his every movement, tried to notice exactly how he moved and how she needed to counter while still making the limp seem genuine. He was actively avoiding tripping her up, keeping away from her leg. She gritted her teeth, suppressing a smile and further furrowing her expression. She was going to get Oliver today. She was going to have him, and that knowledge made a fire ignite within her. She had to execute this perfectly.

She saw him glance toward the sink, she wanted to chuckle, for he was about to recommend a break, probably to examine her foot. He was distracted, and she took her chance. She shifted her weight onto her “wounded” foot, and came at him from that side, and her fist made contact with the edge of his stomach. She felt like she had hit a tree, and he had her pinned in seconds, but she was shaking with mirth. She had hit him, for the first time in weeks, and it made her deliriously happy. She had made him put his guard down, and that made her feel like a queen. Like the royal queen, not like she was part of his family. Her thoughts made her cringe, as she realized just how much she would love that. She adored Moira and Thea, and she already thought of them that way, but Oliver didn’t. She remembered the look of disgust that had been on his face when he had shoved away from her that night in the hall. She forced those thoughts away again, she had won. She had got in a hit, and she was riding the high that came with it. Oliver wasn’t going to ruin this. She wouldn’t let him.

Oliver stared down at Felicity. She was laughing underneath him, and he thought she was perfect. Her face was tilted up, her eyes were crinkled at the corners, and her long lashes were sweeping down as she laughed. Her smile was big and brilliant, her teeth white and stunning. She was glowing, purely radiating joy, and he couldn’t look away. And then he did, sort of. He looked down. Felicity’s chest was heaving from labored breaths, and her breasts were pushed up in the sports bra. Every intake of air brought her tits closer to his face. They were lovely, and were shining, a thin layer of sweat making them sparkle. He felt blood leave his head and shoot downward. He looked back at her face, and he felt his dick twitch, thickening more. Her breaths were slowing, and she was biting her lip and closing her eyes. She looked like she had just had a very good lay, and Oliver thoroughly enjoyed that look on her.

His hands were warm against her. One was still on her hip from having her pinned and the other was holding her hands together above her head. Felicity didn't know if he realized it, but his fingers were tracing patterns against her where they found contact with skin. His left hand was tracing along her wrists and his right was playing along the skin directly above the hem of her pants. Each movement stoked something within her, something that had lain dormant since that night a few weeks ago. Felicity felt a quickening in her belly and tensed. Her body was betraying her and that really wasn't fair.

Oliver felt her tense, so he rolled off of her and turned so she couldn’t see his front before standing.

“Take the rest of the night off. You did a nice job; you really freaked me out with that ankle move. Plus, you still have dark circles, you need more sleep.” He said to her. She beamed at him for a second before her smile faded again, replaced by the constant look of disappointment that he had seen there. He sighed once again knowing that he had put that disappointment there and that he didn’t deserve her forgiveness, he didn’t deserve her at all.  

She threw on her shirt and grabbed her things before leaving. He had a raging hard on, and it was not showing signs of going away. As soon as she was gone, he made his way to the showers. He was in the mood for a frigid one.

***

Oliver had a lot of time to think about his conversation with Dig once he went home. He knew that he had been pouting, but he didn’t know the extent until Dig approached him about it. “So, what the hell did you do to mess up this bad?” was all that he had asked, and Oliver had chuckled before explaining.

“Wait, wait. Let me get this straight. Ok, so you find out that Felicity has a someone, you get jealous, maul her, leave her in a deserted hallway to defend for herself with no explanation, and that’s why you two have been colder than the arctic towards each other?” He says, pausing for Oliver to nod. “The Oliver I know wouldn’t have done that” he started.

“I know, I know, I’m an idiot and an ass” Oliver said, rubbing his forehead.

“You didn’t let me finish” Dig said. “The Oliver I know would have definitely gotten jealous and kissed her in the hallway, but he would have also fought for her. He would have tracked down the sex fort king to see what he was dealing with and he would have done everything in his power to woo her. If that was what he actually wanted- the Oliver I know wouldn’t have let his relationship with his best friend decay like this” He said, clarifying. “The Oliver I know would fix the situation and claim the girl he loves, because he is an ass and takes what he wants” Dig said, chuckling.

Oliver just stared at him, taking that all in. “You really think I can fix it?”  Oliver asked.

Dig just gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked into the foundry.

Oliver felt somehow clearer: he had a mission.


	12. From the Ashes

Felicity was getting real sick of Oliver’s shit. She stormed out of Verdant. She was done. Done with the Arrow, done with training, done with Oliver. It simply wasn’t worth it. She worked all day long, only to go to Verdant and track criminals for Oliver, get slammed down onto mats- which aren’t nearly as comfortable as they look, and receive the cold shoulder. If Oliver wanted to play it that way- fine, but she didn't have to sit by and work her ass off for him and then let him walk all over her.

 

A couple weeks ago, she had thought of Oliver as one of her closest friends and maybe even something a little more, but now she was just angry. She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't ask for him to shove her up against the wall and have his way with her, no matter how much she enjoyed it. Not once had she been like, “Hey Oliver, so, you know how you climb all over the salmon ladder? How about you climb all over me instead sometime?” She wasn't going to sit back and let Oliver throw a tantrum about something she didn't do. Fuck. That. She would like it better if Oliver acted angry at her, but she couldn't stand his cold indifference- like they had never been movie buddies or that she had never made the man breakfast for god’s sake. She even let him eat her double fudge caramel ice cream. To ignore that was just insulting, and it would not stand. That was some premium ice cream, and she had bought it special at the store for her cheat day.

 

Felicity had even been sure to review the events that had lead up to that night, but she couldn’t find anything that could explain this transition in Oliver. One second he had been inviting her over to be with his family and then the next moment he became as opaque as a brick wall. Felicity could normally read him, tell what he was thinking, when he needed a hug, when he needed space, or if he wanted something in between. Now he was a mystery, and she hated mysteries.

 

Felicity started reaching into her purse for the keys to the Oliver's car, but paused. She couldn't really claim to be done with Oliver, and then ride around in his car. That would be hypocritical and wouldn't make any sense. Felicity couldn’t just use Oliver when it was convenient if she actually wanted to be done with him. She paused before running back into the club entrance; the bouncer recognized her and immediately let her through. Felicity walked up steadily to the bartender, holding the keys in front of her.

 

"Make sure these get to Thea", she said- the authority in her voice surprising even her. The bartender immediately took the keys from her without questioning and set them somewhere behind the clock. Felicity felt appeased and then left, wrapping her coat around herself to shield her body from the cooling air while she made the slow trip back to her apartment. Cutting that last tie from Oliver felt extremely freeing.She felt good. Really good.The only regret that she had was that she would miss Oliver's reaction when he realized that he had gone a step too far. When he realized that he had pushed her away until she had fallen right out of his life and into her own. Felicity smiled at that. It would be good to have time to herself. Lately free time had felt like a far away myth. She dreamed about sitting down with a glass of red wine and cracking open a new book. She used to read all the time, now she hardly looked at a book, and the idea of picking one up felt unreal.

 

Felicity looked to the sky and nodded to herself before she pressed her hands into her pockets and trudged home. Barry was there, her pillow fort was still erect, and there weren’t any big, mean, muscled, attractive- crap, she really needed to mentally backtrack- uh overly intense Olivers anywhere in sight. Maybe the day was still salvageable.

 ****  


***

In the shadows, a cloaked figure watched from afar, twirling his ring around his finger idly. The piece seemed out of place on his hand, weighing down his almost skeletal fingers. The ring had a thick silver band that was heavily tarnished and stood out against the white, thin layers of his skin. At the center of the ring was a red gem. It obviously wasn’t real, it was just a molding formed from a simple paste, but as he flicked his thumb across it he shuddered. His  pale eyes scanned across the street watching the woman, his woman, dash across the parking lot. She looked healthy and content. Her cheeks were glowing, her stride had confidence and vigor. This was good. He wanted her to feel comfortable again. He wanted her old nightmares to fade before the real ones began. He smiled just thinking about it. He pictured her perfect face in his head and thought about how it would contort before he would extract a scream from her lovely mouth. She would try not to scream. She was stubborn in that way- it was one of the things he loved most about her. She knew it was what he wanted, and so she would stay quiet for as long as she could, not realizing that it made the eventual result all the more sweet.

 

Oh yeah, he had plans, big ones. Felicity Smoak was somehow special to him, and as much as he wanted to ruin her, he was going to do it right. Slowly, torturously. This required a lot of patience and planning, something that the Count was not particularly fond of, but for her, he was willing to make an exception. For now, that meant leaving her alone, and so he receded back into the shadows as he caught the last glimpse of her as she unknowingly ran away from him.

 

The Count decided that, the next time around, he wouldn’t just sneakily stab her with a needle before taking her. He wanted her to know that he was coming. She was going to run from him, and he was going to embark on the chase. He was going to watch the hope in her eyes die when she realized that she wouldn’t get away again. Not this time. He grinned at that, and faded into the dark.  

 

***

Oliver paced the length of the foundry. He should go after her. God he was an ass. An inexcusable ass. So what if Felicity had a boyfriend? Did that mean that he no longer cared about her as a person? No, she was still one of the most remarkable people he knew, and he had been abominable at showing her that. He had disrespected her, and he had to make it right. He had to fix this with her.  He marched up the side entrance to the club and got on his bike. He was overdue to pay Felicity a visit.

***

Felicity was seriously content. Of all the things in the world that she could be doing, she was making a list of the things that she wasn’t doing.

  1. Pumping her legs on her old exercise bike. Going to sleep sore every night had been horrible, and to be honest, the results really didn’t really feel worth it. Sure, her butt was a little harder, but it had been nice before she had been subjecting herself to such torture, at least by her standards. Tonight she wasn’t going to even look at the bike, and she even made it her own personal goal to not move from the couch. She had a glass of wine, and there was no reason to get up.

  2. She was not going to monitor police reports for criminals. Lately, the streets had been fairly clean in Starling, due to the vigilante, and it wasn’t exactly thrilling to hear about petty crime reports. Marijuana busts were nothing compared to the good old days, when the cops used to laughably try to chase down the triad.

  3. She wasn’t going to eat whatever rabbit food diet that Oliver had tried to get her to try.  He said that it would give her “energy” and make her more “alert” or whatever. She felt pretty damn alert eating this pasta. And it was delicious. It made her feel a little bit sick and gross afterwards, but still. 10/10, better than salad. Ok, maybe she would eat more salad tomorrow, but today she was going to revel in carbs. Take that Oliver and your “I just want what’s best for you” face. Ha!

  4. No data encryptions to go through. Working for the Arrow meant constantly trying to develop programs to weed out new information. In all honesty, it made the work she did at Queen Consolidated look like a toddler’s obstacle course, and Felicity was at the head of her department and had a serious bid in the Applied Sciences division. Nothing the Arrow gave her was anything that she couldn’t do, but it took a huge chunk of time none the less and--




Felicity’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light knock at the door. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. Answering the door was totally going to ruin her goal to not move from the couch all night.

 

She moved slowly, giving herself time to get to the door. "This better not be a freaking package" she muttered. A package on the doorstep was usually exciting, but today it wasn't worth the strenuous migration from the couch to the door.

She swung the door open before immediately slamming it shut again. Felicity sighed heavily, "I don't want to talk to you Oliver, I thought you were a package”, she said, leaning up against the wood grain of the door.

 

Oliver’s muffled voice came through the other side of the door, “Felicity, we need to talk”, he said, sounding oddly desperate.

 

“I gave you plenty of chances to explain yourself Oliver.”

 

“I know. I just need one more”, he said, finishing with a drawn out sigh.

 

Felicity shook her head before stepping back.

 

Oliver heard her undo the chain lock and deadbolt before the door flew open again. “You’ve got two minutes Queen” Felicity said, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her body in a stance that screamed “come at me, bitch”. The corners of Oliver’s mouth turned up. On anyone else, the look would come across as terrifying, but on Felicity it was just adorable. God, she was even gorgeous when she was angry.  

 

Oliver made his way into the apartment, his eyes falling on the assembly of pillows and blankets that draped Felicity’s living room. The fort. He had to keep himself from visually flinching from the sight of it, and he continued into the apartment.

 

Felicity walked into the kitchen and pulled herself onto her counter before signaling for Oliver to talk. He took a deep breath before he began and she raised her wrist and tapped on it, like she was tapping on a watch, to remind him that he had a time limit.

 

“I’ve- well-”, he paused, struggling to push out the necessary words. “I’ve been a huge ass” he said.

 

“That is a given”, Felicity said. Oliver sighed, eyeing her with a pleading look. “Sorry”, she muttered.

 

“Ok, well truth is there’s no excuse for the way I have been treating you. You’re a strong member in my team and you’re invaluable to our operation” he began again.

 

“Wait, so you’re apologising so I’ll be back on team arrow? That still doesn’t explain anything and I don’t care about that. I care about our partnership and how shit you’ve been at maintaining it.”

 

“I was getting to that part”, Oliver practically bit out.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Felicity, not only are you invaluable to the team, you’re invaluable to me specifically. You keep me center and calm. You’re my quiet place in this storm”, Oliver said, pausing for breath, his eyes leaving the ground to search hers. Felicity cursed the small bit of her heart that swelled up at his statement. _Traitor_ , she mentally whispered to herself. Oliver kept talking, “I also happen to carry a huge possessive streak that I was not entirely aware of until I heard about Barry.”

 

Felicity felt her brow wrinkle up in confusion. He was upset that Barry was staying with her? She looked up at Oliver, and he was running a hand through his hair, obviously struggling with being this open.

 

“See, the thing is, I didn’t know you were involved with anyone until you called him before you came over. I- I was- had been thinking about you a lot, and I was inviting you over to be with my family because-”, he paused, struggling to continue. Felicity’s thoughts went wild. She was involved with someone? She replayed the moments after Oliver had invited her over and realization struck her: she had called Barry. Oliver thought that she belonged to Barry.

 

Her attention snapped back to Oliver, as he started talking again. “Felicity, I want you”, he practically growled. Which, much to her discontent, stirred something in her- but she couldn’t be blamed for that. One of the city’s hottest men had just told her he wanted her. “I was going to make a move that night, and I thought you felt the same way, but then you had someone else and I snapped. I’m sorry. It was selfish and I was only thinking of what I wanted and I’ve been taking it out on you. In that hallway, I realized I could not be with you and I just had to show you, at least once, how I felt. I’m sorry. I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

 

They both stood still after he finished. His eyes were penetrating, watching her closely for  a reaction, and she took a moment to let everything sink in. “So, let me get this straight, you found out about Barry”, she said, noticing he looked like he had just ate glass when she said his name, “and so you decided to accost me and then completely ice me out? I wasn’t aware that I couldn’t have a life outside of yours”, she said, crossing her arms.

 

“You can. You just took me by surprise, but that’s one of the things I lo- strongly admire about you. You’re fiercely independent and strong. I wasn’t trying to squash that. I just wanted more and I acted like a brute. I’m truly sorry” he said.

 

Felicity met his gaze, which turned out to be a big mistake. His eyes were blue and reflected genuine feeling, something that he didn’t show very often. She was a complete sucker for him and had to strongly resist the urge to hug him and tell him it was fine, since it still wasn’t. She also had to resist the urge to do a dance. Oliver had liked her! He also thought that she and Barry were an item, which was completely hilarious considering the fact that she and Barry had no chemistry whatsoever.

 

Oliver didn’t have to know that though. “Alright. I’ll consider what you’ve said and think over it.” She was going to let him sweat for a while. “Barry and I are very happy, but it means a lot that you came here to tell me what was going on and maybe we will be able to reforge our friendship”, she said.

 

Oliver nodded and thanked her for the opportunity to explain, respecting her answer. Felicity walked him out. Afterwards, she sank down against the back of her door and waited a few moments before she let out the giggles she’d been holding in. She would need to pour another glass of wine for sure. She was still mad at Oliver, but she couldn’t help but look at the absurdity of the situation. If she hadn’t had that phone call with Barry and that night had continued as planned, she and Oliver would likely be dating, but instead she was pretending to be involved with her best friend. Yeah, wine was a good idea.

 

***

Felicity was able to stay away for four days before she gave in. When she finally walked in, she found Diggle alone going through some documents. His head snapped up when he heard her heels click across the floor, relief flooding his face.

 

“Oh thank god. I thought we’d lost you”, he said, only half teasing.

 

“Never”, she said, walking up to him. “How have things been in my absence?”

 

“They’ve been a little rough. We’ve been behind on surveillance, I can’t make out any of this data, and Oliver’s been…”, he trailed off.

 

“Oliver?”, she prompted.

 

“Look, you didn’t hear it from me, but he’s been off since you’ve left. Even more so than before. Have you thought at all about forgiving him?” he asked.

 

Felicity steeled herself before nodding. “Oliver and I will get through whatever this is. In the meantime, I’m going to enjoy torturing him just a little bit.”

 

Diggle nodded happily, “That’s my girl”.

 

Felicity sighed. She had had her time off, and now it was time to get to work.

 

***

Over the past couple of days Felicity had been slowly driving Oliver insane, and she knew it. The first day, she’d decided to torture Oliver a little bit by being a little more lenient with her wardrobe, which meant cleavage. And lots of it. She’d busted out her wonderbra and the most revealing shirt she owned before heading into work, and his jaw had practically hit the floor. That day, when she sat down, she made sure that she crossed her legs in such a way that it tugged her skirt up, and revealed just a little bit more thigh than normal. Oliver responded by pausing in the middle of sparring with Diggle and getting whacked upside the head. Felicity had rushed over to help him up, and effectively planted her boobs right in his face. She saw conflicting emotions flash across his eyes, and she knew he was thinking about Barry touching her. After helping him up, she made sure to announce that she had to leave because she had a date. Oliver grumbled before turning back to Diggle to go another round.

 

The next day during training, she made a surprisingly authentic looking hickey on her neck by using the handheld application on her vacuum and some carefully applied blush. She’d made it look like she was trying to hide it by wearing a scarf, but it was humorous to watch Oliver’s eyes practically bug out of his skull when he saw it. Diggle had caught her putting blush on it earlier in the day and had just arched his eyebrow and given her a knowing look. He seemed as entertained with Oliver’s reactions as she was.

 

On the third day, she’d “accidentally” spilled a drink on herself and went to change into her workout shorts, except she let it slip that she hadn’t brought an extra pair of panties. Oliver stomped around the foundry and actually broke a training baton before he spent hours pumping up and down furiously on the salmon ladder. Felicity kept her attention firmly on her work to make sure he wouldn’t catch her looking. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. Later, when she went to ask him to spar and was giving him innocent doe eyes, he’d simply muttered something under his breath and went to hit the showers.

 

At the end of the week, Diggle approached Oliver, “So, how are you and Felicity doing? Making any progress on operation: win her back?”

 

Oliver grunted in response.

 

“Really?”, Dig asked, smiling. “Cause it looks like she’s got you wrapped around her finger.

  
“Shut up”, Oliver muttered. Diggle smirked. He hadn’t denied it.


	13. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna put a small smut warning right here. Enjoy :D

Oliver sighed. Standing outside of Felicity’s apartment building, he felt dread fall over him. Felicity had been boasting about her relationship lately, and it was giving Oliver a headache. He still thought she was an amazing person, and watching her be happy with someone else was hard and whenever he was reminded of it, it put him in a bad mood.

According to her, she was staying over at Barry’s that night and were planning on “taking their relationship to the next level”. Oliver had felt something inside his chest sag when she’d said that. Emotions aside, having Felicity out of the house was a good opportunity for Oliver to revamp the security on her apartment. He’d bought a new deadbolt for her along with some other things to reinforce her windows. Her apartment was practically made of paper when it came to breaking in.

Climbing up her fire escape, he paused as he got to her bedroom window before he gripped the bottom of the pane and pushed it open. The window had been locked, but as he expected, the spring popped free and he was granted access. “Paper box”, he muttered under his breath before he climbed inside.

Once inside, he immediately froze. Felicity’s bedroom was not empty, and her bed was most certainly occupied. Silently shifting closer, Oliver got a clearer view of Felicity sprawled out- alone- against her million and one pillows. Her blond hair was fanned out over one, and she was taking up the entire bed the way her body was splayed.

She was not sleeping soundly, that much was for sure. Oliver started to turn when he heard it…. “No don’t!”, came a small shout from the bed. Oliver pivoted back to look at her. She was still asleep, but her brow was furrowed and her hands were in a death grip on her sheets. “Oliver”, she whispered, quieter this time.

Oliver froze, wondering if she had woken and knew he was there before she continued, “You can’t take him… no, stop”, she said, her voice growing increasingly desperate and her hands clawing at her sheets, limbs thrashing. Oliver moved closer, understanding that in whatever nightmare she was having, she was terrified, and she was… protecting him? Warmth filled his chest. She was the most compassionate person he knew, even in sleep. He hated to see her tortured over him though, and knew that this fear had to have developed from her being involved in his work. What he exposed her to wasn’t fair.

The voice in the back of his mind made him wonder where Barry was, why she wasn't at “his place” like she had said earlier. He parted from Felicity quickly to scan the rest of the apartment before he returned to her side. Carefully, he set a hand down on hers, doing his best to comfort her without disturbing her. Her fingers wrapped around two of his, clinging onto him. Her hand was so small, he thought, and he brought the other hand down on top of hers and began rubbing light circles against her skin. Her face softened a little, but she kept on rambling, “no, no, no, he can’t come”, she said.

“Who can’t come?”, Oliver asked, watching closely for any signs of her rousing.

“Oliver…”, she whispered again. “He can’t come… the Count…”, she said, shuddering and letting out a small sob. Oliver tensed. She was still having nightmares about the Count. How regularly had this been happening? It’d been over a month since they’d gotten her back. She hadn’t been showing signs of any trauma during the day and he’d assumed she’d moved on from it. He’d need to monitor her more carefully.

“It’s ok”, Oliver murmured. “I’m here”. She seemed to quiet at that, her fingers stilling beneath her hands. He started to move away, but her palms caught the edge of his jacket and were pulling him back down to her. What was it with him and accidentally ending up in bed with Felicity? Laying down next to her, he cradled her body and listened to her breathing ease. After a few minutes he felt her rustling, and chuckled as she sleepily waged war on the zipper of his hood. It was pressing against her face. Not wanting her to rouse further, he sat up and quickly shed the garment, reluctant to leave her yet.

When he lay back down next to her, her fingers moved across the bare expanse of his chest before coming to rest just over his heart, making him shudder. It was too comfortable being with her like this. He was just hurting himself. He needed to go, this was wrong. Or was it? There was no sign of Barry, and Oliver felt something needling him in the back of his brain.

Shifting slightly, Oliver whispered her name. She responded in kind by snuggling closer against his chest and mumbling, “mmmm Oliver”. He grinned, it was wrong of him, but he liked having her close and whispering his name.

“Felicity, do you love Barry?”, Oliver asked, hoping the questions wouldn’t fully wake her. “mmmhmm”, Felicity grumbled. Oliver felt his heart sink. Barry was real. Felicity turned her body away from him, pressing her bottom against him and urging him to spoon her. “He’s my best friend”, she continued. Oliver paused, starting to pull away from her to leave. “You’re best friend?”, he asked, praying that she would continue to sleep talk and not actually come to.

“Mmhm. He’s like a brother to me. He left two days ago though, found an apartment”, she said, pouting softly. Oliver felt hope soar within him, “Are you in love with Barry”, he prompted. “No”, she murmured. “It’s not like that”.

Oliver leaned back against the headboard. Felicity had been lying? All this time? Why? He shifted back towards her; there was one more question he needed to ask: “Have you ever slept with Barry?”

Felicity gave off a little, sleepy chuckle at that before shaking her head. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Felicity’s relationship was a ruse. He didn’t know how and he didn’t know why, but she had made it up, or at least the romantic part anyway.

Oliver slowly untangled himself from her before he slowly slipped out the window the way he came, careful to be quiet as he popped the window back in place.

***

Felicity was trying her hardest to drown herself in caffeine. She was on her fourth cup and still felt sleepy. Dreams had been haunting her the past couple nights, and the sleeplessness was starting to take hold. Even now, she shook her head in an attempt to clear her vision, as the numbers running across her screen were blurring.  She sighed, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. She didn’t know how long she could keep this up. Shifting behind her desk slightly, she removed her heels and slipped on her panda flats, allowing herself to get comfortable.

There was a soft knock at her door, and Felicity’s head snapped up. Oliver was standing in her doorway dressed in a fitted grey suit. He looked like a god. He filled her doorway, exuding enough charm and smugness that it had to be illegal. Felicity shifted in her seat and shook her head. She had to be hallucinating. Oliver had been acting like a kicked dog around her lately, not like… a playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, superhero.

Oliver looked over Felicity. She looked more haggard than usual. Still gorgeous, but definitely a little ill. He almost felt sorry for what he was about to do. Almost. He strode into the room, “So, I was thinking it’s about time we bury the hatchet”, he said, pausing to glance at her. It was a mistake, and worry flooded him. Had she lost weight? She definitely looked more gaunt than usual, and her eyes didn’t have their normal sparkle in them. He forced himself to keep going, “I was thinking that you could bring Barry in to meet me. I’d like to meet the man that’s been captivating you…”, he said, walking over and sitting on the edge of her desk, teetering over her. He wanted to make sure he established control over her in this situation, and didn’t give her any chance to back out. “I think that it’s time we meet the man you’ve been raving on about”, Oliver finished.

Felicity’s eyes were like saucers in her skull, and once again, Oliver almost felt sorry for her. And he would feel bad too, if she hadn’t put him through hell for the past couple of weeks. No, we was going to get his payback.

Felicity forced herself to smile up at Oliver, careful not to give anything away. Something was wrong though. He was too happy about this. This shift in him had happened too quickly. “I- I’ll talk to Barry and see when he can make it”, she started, but Oliver interrupted her.

“Nonsense. Just call him now”, Oliver prompted, handing her her phone. Felicity visibly gulped before nodding and beginning to dial the phone.

Don’t pick up, Felicity prayed, clutching the phone to her ear.

Barry picked up after two rings. “Hey Lis, what’s up?”, he said, using the nickname he knew she hated.

“Hey hun, I was wondering if you would mind coming with me to dinner with some friends on…”, she paused, looking at Oliver for the time they should do this. “Dinner, tonight”, he said.

Felicity blanched before she repeated the words to Barry. “I know it’s date night, but there are some people here that are really eager to meet you”, she said, hoping Barry would catch on.

“Ohhh, I get it. You need me to be your fake boy toy. Alright, well I have some conditions”, he said. “Yes, dear”, Felicity practically ground out.

“I want your famous cheesecake delivered to my door within a week’s time and a bottle of a good red. Say ‘I love you’ if you agree to the terms”, he said.

“I love you so much Barry, you’re the best”, Felicity said, glancing at Oliver to see if he bought it. He was playing with an ornament on her desk, looking decidedly uninterested. Felicity frowned before shrugging. She guessed he was over her. It had happened faster than she would have liked, but it was bound to happen. She was officially old news.

Oliver looked up from her desk supplies as she clicked the phone back in place. “I assume everything went well?”, Oliver asked, knowing full well what the answer was. Felicity nodded in response before sinking back in her chair and closing her eyes. How in god’s name was she going to say awake all night for dinner?

While her eyes were closed, Oliver took this opportunity to move closer. When Felicity opened her eyes once again she gasped, shocked at his nearness. His intense blue eyes were staring into hers, searching. He leaned forward, placing a hand on each side of her chair, caging her in once more. Looking into her eyes, he lifted his left hand and stroked her cheek. In her tired state, his touch was extremely comforting and she pressed her cheek into his palm, effectively nuzzling it before she could stop herself. Slowly, he slid his palm into her hair and cupped the back of her head. She leaned against his hand, letting him support her neck. Then, She involuntarily slid forward, her gaze shifting down to his mouth. She wanted to taste him, wanted to feel his mouth claim hers as his own. She could feel his breath mingle with hers and let her lips part, willing him to close the distance between them. She could feel her nipples hardening in anticipation and a similar response from between her thighs. Instead he pulled back, bringing his hand out from her hair and in front of them to reveal a feather he had retrieved from her locks. “Got it”, he said, before turning on his heel and striding out of her office.  

Felicity sat back, feeling like she had just got whiplash and not entirely sure how much of what happened had been real. One thing was for sure, she needed to get more coffee, stat.

***

Oliver was in his office, staring down at his pants. He’d left her as quickly as he could after their ‘almost kiss’ in an attempt to hide his severe erection. He’d planned to move in on her, to make her want him, but he hadn’t planned his own body’s response. She’d closed her eyes, and she’d looked like a god damn angel sitting in her office, and when he’d leaned in and her lips parted for him, his dick had made a go for it. She was willing, and she wanted him. That much was clear when she opened her eyes and he’d seen the storm raging there.

Now, everytime he closed his eyes he pictured her there, with him. He remembered the first time they’d ‘slept’ together and her shirt had ridden up, and how soft her tits had felt against his arms. He remembered how she’d pressed her behind against him, her sleeping body unknowingly aching for his cock. He remembered how good she had felt when he’d slipped his finger inside her, her tight wet walls bearing down and squeezing around his hand, her small channel begging him for more. Fuck, he even remembered how she tasted, her sweet mouth moaning under his while he touched her. He wanted that again. He wanted to swallow her cries of passion and keep them, so they were only for him.

He wanted to taste her everywhere else too. He wanted to lay her across his desk and pull her to the edge until one of her infuriatingly short skirts rode up and he had access to her pussy. She would love it too, he could tell. She would drip her juices into his mouth as he lapped at her and her fingers would claw into his hair to keep him there until she had her release. She’d had a beautiful pussy, and he could very clearly picture himself spending hours down there pleasuring it, figuring out what made her jolt, what made her scream. He’d keep her there, teetering on the edge of coming, until her voice was raw from begging, and then finally he’d give in and suck on her clit while one of his hands fondled her nipple until she trembled around his fingers and her most intimate muscles clamped down on him.

He moved quickly and closed the curtains around his office before he unzipped his pants and pulled out his tortured dick. He spread the pad of his thumb across his head, spreading a drop of precum around before he wrapped his hand around his shaft and began pumping. He wanted to march back down to her office and tell her that he knew about the ruse and take what was his. He didn’t want to play games, he just wanted her.  

His mind wandered back to her, and he pictured her parting her mouth again, except this time he pictured her pulling his cock into her mouth, her hands cupping his balls. He thought about watching her tongue lick from the base to the tip before swirling her tongue around his head. He’d grab ahold of that cute ponytail of her and fuck her face, pumping into her at a punishing pace before pulling her up and fucking her against a wall. He’d finish what he’d started in the hallway and would keep going until his cock spasmed and he spent his seed inside her, her own orgasm milking his come from him. He wanted to pull out and see his come on her pussy, see her as his and only his.

Oliver stroked his cock faster, thrusting his hips in time with his thoughts. He let out a groan and threw his head back before he reached out for the tissue box beside him and finished, his come filling the tissue in spurts.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his beating heart. Thoughts of her beautiful face smiling up at him after a sparring match filled his head, and he sat back. This was the first girl he couldn’t stop thinking about after coming. He ran a hand through his hair. He was fucked.

***

Felicity entered the foundry feeling like she’d been hit by a bus. Her day had been filled with work and all she wanted to do was collapse and lay down, but instead she was going her to train with Oliver.

Upon entering, she heard the familiar clang of the salmon ladder and when she turned, her mouth started watering. Oliver was shirtless of course, but he was also wearing his leather pants, and they were riding deliciously low on his hips. Her eyes trailed the v his ab muscles made and followed the smattering of hair that disappeared behind his pants.

Forcing her gaze away, she made her way over to her computers, checking a few programs before they’d have to start. Felicity sank down into her swivel chair and tried to collect any scraps of remaining energy that she could possible have for this training session. Laying her head on her desk, she waited, using the few precious moments that she had before Oliver called for her to rest.If she was being honest with herself, she felt a little feverous, but she wouldn’t let Oliver see it.  

Eventually, he did call for her, and she damned him. She damned him for making her get up, for having such an unfairly husky voice, for not wearing his shirt every time they trained, and for making her like him. He’d been extremely sweet the last few weeks in making sure that she got lunch, checking in on her sleep- which she’d lied about and said was fine- and being generally pleasant in conversation. She’d exhibited some fairly fine examples of word vomit lately due to the lack of sleep  and he had just smiled at her like she was the most normal thing in the world to him.

Moving onto the mats, she forced her body to go into the defensive position. Her body protested, but slowly complied. A few second’s after they started, Oliver had her pinned.

Felicity looked up at Oliver from the ground. He looked concerned. He hadn’t pinned her that quickly, or easily, in weeks. She was beyond that point. He helped her up, but she had one hand on her head and started swaying. “Felicity?”, he questioned?

“It’s nothing”, she said. “I’m just feeling a little light headed”, she whispered. Oliver moved closer to her, wrapping one of her arms around him for support and leading her to a chair.

“Felicity”, he said patiently, “I’m going to ask you one more time. How have you been sleeping?”, he asked, looking at her with concern.

Felicity sighed and told him the truth. “I haven’t been, and when I do, the nightmares come and wake me”. Oliver looked at her, relief flooding his face. “Thank you for telling me”, he said. “What are you dreaming about?”

Her lower lip trembled, “The Count”, she said, looking down at the ground. Oliver sighed, pulling her into a hug. She clung to him, her body wracked with shudders.”Felicity, I won’t let him hurt you”, he said, pulling back and looking her in the eyes. “I promise.”

With that being said, Felicity gave Oliver a sort of dopey smile, and then promptly fainted.

 ****  



	14. The Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it's something, and it sets the mood for what's to come. Forgive me for errors, I'm doing my best and sleep deprivation does nothing for grammar.

I'm a killer,

cold and wrathful,

silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom,

I've murdered half the town

left you love notes on their headstones

I'll fill the graveyards until I have you.

 

Moonlight walking, I smell your softness

carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines.

I want you stuffed into my mouth

hold you down and tear you open, live inside you-

love, I'd never hurt you.

But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix

I will eat you slowly…

 

Ancient language, speak through fingers

the awful edges where you and I begin

inside your mouth I cannot see-

there's catastrophe in everything I'm touching

As I sweat and crush you.

And I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more

you die like angels sing…

“The Horror of Our Love” -Ludo

 

Oliver watched Felicity's sleeping form. After she had fainted, he had put her in his car and driven like a mad man to the Queen mansion, where there was a doctor waiting. She had a fever and was fairly dehydrated, but other than that, the doctor just said she needed rest, and Oliver was going to make sure that it happened. Oliver instructed that she be carried to his room and laid down, and then they hooked her up to an IV in an attempt to get her fluids up.

Felicity was still, her breaths coming out more evenly the longer she slept. Oliver watched her face for any sign of movement, quick to comfort if she needed anything. Her face looked beautiful and at peace, her hair fanning out around her and strands curling around her skin. Once again, Oliver felt a feeling of rightness settle over him, like she was where she was supposed to be. Oliver's head snapped up and away from her when he heard the door creak open. His body tensed, ready to attack and protect if need be. Diggle walked in, careful to be quiet, and brought in Felicity's purse and a bag that he'd packed from her apartment. “Her phone's in there”, he whispered. “I don't know if there is anyone that you want to call for her.”

Oliver nodded, grateful for Dig's help. Rummaging through the purse, he found her phone. Unlocking it, he went into her contacts searching out one name in particular. He dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear before he left the room momentarily and occupied the hallway.

“Lis?”, a voice picked up. “I've been waiting to hear from you. Are we still on for tonight?”, the man on the other end asked.

“This is Oliver Queen”, he said.

“Oh”, simply said the voice on the other end. Oliver continued, “there's been an accident, and Felicity is ill. I'm told she's involved with you, so I just wanted to let you know that she is safe.”

Oliver gave him a few details and his number to contact if needed before he shut off the phone and walked back into his bedroom.

Felicity was still sleeping, but she seemed less relaxed now. She was starting to toss and turn, her small mouth quietly moving. Oliver moved closer again, taking one of her delicate hands in his and rubbing little circles into her palms. She seemed to relax again, her back sinking further into the mattress, and Oliver felt himself grow calmer again. He took his other hand and rubbed it down his face and massaged his temples, he should have realized how hard she was pushing herself. He had known that she was sleeping badly, but he hadn't noticed the signs that she was burning out. She'd stayed late to work a lot lately, but she'd always acted like she could handle it, like it was no big deal. She hadn't let him seen her deflate once, and if she seemed a little slow she had just said that she had a headache and was taking something for it.

Oliver turned and pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat before taking her hand again. The room was dark except for the dull light coming from his adjoining bathroom that cast shadows across the room. Oliver slowly closed his eyes; he was tired too, and having Felicity in this state had added an extra level of stress. Leaning over, he lay his head down next to her sleeping form. He was only going to close his eyes for a second.

 

***

Felicity felt heavy, like her skin itself was pulling her down, causing her to sink further into where she was. Her eyelids seemed as if they were glued shut, and she reluctantly tried to open them. Blinding light slammed into her, and she squeezed them quickly shut again. She took a moment, preparing herself, before she tried again. This time she was more successful. It took a few seconds of blinking repeatedly, but after some time she was able to squint and assess her surroundings. After a few blinks, she froze and realized where she was. She was once again in Oliver's room, laying in his bed, and she didn't know how she got there.

Relaxing back into his fluffy pillows, she sped through her thoughts. She'd been in the foundry, talking to Oliver. He'd been asking her about how she was sleeping, and she had started to feel light headed. Her thoughts were muddled, but she remembered the look of concern that Oliver had given her and how gently he'd held her in his arms, shielding her with his body and making sure she wouldn't fall. Her heart warmed at the memory; _I won't let him hurt you,_ he had said, promising to keep her safe. Then she'd thought about kissing him before everything had gone black, the edges of her vision darkening and closing until the world fell away.

Felicity closed her eyes again and noticed that her arm felt heavy and warm. Looking over, she saw Oliver bent over the bed, his head resting on the side and his hand fit snugly on top of hers. He looked calm and relaxed, his face devoid of it's usual scowl. His hair had grown out slightly, and some of it was draping over his forehead, making him look boyish and content. Her hand was warm from his touch, and it was shooting heat up her arm. Their fingers were intertwined, and his grip on her felt strong and sure. Felicity squeezed her hand around his, savoring how nice it felt just to touch him, before she wiggled out from under his grip and started struggling with her IV.

After a couple seconds, she heard a chuckle from behind her. Her eyes snapped back to Oliver. He was alert now, his eyes filled with mirth. He sat up, his back cracking several times, before crossing over to the other side of the bed and helping her with getting it out of her arm. Once she was free, he looked up at her, his eyes studying her face. “How do you feel right now?”

Honestly, Felicity felt better than she had in weeks. She still felt groggy and tired, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the past few days. Wracking her head, she couldn't remember dreaming last night, which was a much needed reprieve. Her dreams always started out pleasant, but by the end of them the Count ended up forcing his way in and wreaking havoc on her world. She smiled and pulled herself into a stretch before looking back at Oliver and nodding happily. “I feel fine, thank you for taking care of me”, she said, genuinely meaning it. She was safe with Oliver, and there was no one else that she would have wanted to take care of her. Of course, it would have been nice to have not embarrassingly fainted in his arms like a ditsy, pining princess, but she was happy that he had been the one to catch her.

“So, how do you feel about breakfast?”, he asked. Felicity wrinkled her nose at that. Lately, she hadn't been eating breakfast, because time hadn't allowed for it and it didn't seem necessary. “I don't know”, she said, starting to pull herself up into sitting position, “I don't know how long I've been out and I probably have a lot to catch up on-”, she started saying, Oliver cutting her off with a look.

“Felicity, we had a doctor look at you and you are in no condition to do any sort of work right now- or at least a few days. I'm not going to let you do any work for the hood and based on the way Walter was pacing last night, I doubt he'll let you anywhere near QC”, he said. “Also, you need food. You've lost weight, I can tell. To stay strong I need you to take care of yourself.”

Felicity knew he was right. She'd been pushing it lately, and taking a day or two for herself would probably be good for her. She pressed her hands down at her sides, struggling to get up. Oliver helped her, holding one of her hands and helping her to stand. She leaned on him as he walked her down to the kitchen, his large frame supporting her tiny one easily. It didn't escape her notice how he delicately squeezed her shoulder while they walked, or how he stroked her arm with the pad of his thumb. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let herself snuggle her cheek into the soft fabric of his shirt. She breathed in his musky scent and felt odd about how natural it all felt: being with him, walking to breakfast together, all the easy touches. She wanted to let herself get used to it, but instead she pulled her head up and set her focus forward, forcing her thoughts away from Oliver and their evolving situation.

Raisa was there when they reached the kitchen, and Oliver started requesting food. “Two eggs, some ham, maybe some sausage links and bacon, hash browns, fruit, and a short stack of pancakes”, he said. Felicity chuckled, “Feeling hungry?”, she asked.

Oliver smiled at her, “no, that was just for you”, he said, continuing. After he finished, the woman smiled endearingly, and he leaned down and gave her a hug. Over the course of the next few minutes, some of the best smells Felicity had ever come across filled the room, and then Raisa set a heaping plate in front of her and Felicity's mouth watered. Oliver gave her a fork, and nudged her, his eyes watching to make sure she ate. It was a ridiculous amount of food, but she started eating anyway, trying to appease him, because she had scared him last night.

Soon Oliver began stuffing his face too, and Felicity couldn't help but laugh as he crammed pancakes in his mouth until his cheeks bugged out. She ate until she couldn't anymore, and her stomach bulged out a bit from the sheer amount of food. Across the counter, Oliver wiggled his eyebrows at her, forcing a giggle from her and she struggled to chew. Raisa slapped Oliver endearingly with a towel, and Felicity felt at ease.

Saying their goodbye's to Raisa, Oliver escorted Felicity to the living room and set her up on a couch, laying a blanket over her. Taking his place, Oliver pulled her feet onto his lap before grabbing the remote. “Any requests?” Felicity shook her head sleepily, content to lay there and Oliver flipped through channels. Chuckling softly to himself, he settled on _Robin Hood_ , and Felicity groaned and looked at him, her eyes twinkling.

They watched in silence, Oliver's hands occasionally kneading into her feet and working at knots that she had. Felicity practically whimpered. His hands felt like heaven, and wondered if she could ask him if he'd be willing to service her in other places. Slapping a hand to her forehead, she mentally cringed. Touch- as in massage- her in platonic places. Because she was sore. In the places that it's okay to have friends touch and have it not be weird. Oliver smirked at her, his eyes looking at her knowingly, as if he was somehow able to read her thoughts.

Felicity pulled the robe she had around her tighter, but she was not cold. Oliver was being easy with her again, and she was enjoying herself with him again. They cracked jokes about Robin Hood and his “shooting technique”, drank lots of hot chocolate and eventually pop corn, and waged war over who was “king of the foundry”. Felicity argued that she was “king” because she spent most of her time working there while Oliver went out gallivanting all over the city. Oliver argued that he was “king” because he was head of the operation. In the end, food had been thrown and Felicity had ended up picking pieces of popcorn out of her hair before Oliver said, “fine, I'll be the King and you can be my Queen.”

Their eyes met for a moment before Oliver looked down. The unspoken meaning hadn't escaped either of them and the silence was palpable.

Oliver's phone chimed, and he quickly glanced down at it, his brow furrowing. “Dig thinks there's going to be a shipment of Vertigo coming in the harbor for pick up. Some of the Count's main men have been spotted in the area”, Oliver said, moving out from under her legs. Felicity looked up in terror, shards of ice entering her veins. Her dreams had been filled with the Count lately, and it was almost like she could feel _something_ coming. Something big, something that would rock her world and cost them all something dearly.

She grabbed onto Oliver's arm, holding him immobile, her fingers locked in a death grip. The Count had been quiet lately, and this was his first major sign of activity from him since she had been taken. “Oliver you can't go. We don't know if he's still working with Deadshot, and I'm not near my computers. I can't monitor you”, she said, speaking frighteningly fast.

She started to stand, and Oliver stilled her, squeezing her arms to stop her shaking. “Felicity, I'll be careful. I know what I'm up against, and it's just a simple drug bust, we've been through this before.”

“Oliver, no. You told me that I was a crucial part to your team, to your operation. You yourself admitted that you need me, and I'm not going to let you go traipsing out into the night with out your go to girl watching your back”, she said, pushing his arms off her before she crossed her own arms in front of herself in a sign of defiance. She was not going to step down on this one. “You either take me to the club and we do this together, or we don't do it at all. That's the way it works Oliver. You aren't doing me any favors if you die. I'm a lot safer with you alive. I'm not going to bet on chance here”

Oliver looked back at her. She was right. They wouldn't know what they were up against until they got more information, and they needed her to do that. “Fine, but you aren't allowed to over exert yourself and you have to tell me if you need a break”, he said, trying his best to look stern.

Felicity nodded at him, happy to have won the argument. They gathered a few things and headed over to Verdant.

 

***

 

Felicity sat at her desk below the club. Her headset was in, and her fingers were glued to the keyboard. Oliver had been a complete mother hen before he left, making sure that she had a blanket, some tea, her slippers, and pretty much anything else to try and make her more comfortable. Felicity had to practically shove him out the door.

Once the foundry was quiet again, Felicity settled down among her monitors and got to work. She hacked into the security cameras that lined the dock while she listened in on the police scanners and scanned the web for any sign of activity. Feeling satisfied, she sat back and waited, Oliver's bike moving across the map and nearing the supposed rendezvous point. Something tickled at the back of Felicity's mind. Something was wrong with this picture. The Count was in too public of an area- too well lit. Usually his operations were more covert. This was out of the ordinary and it sent chills down her spine.

“Oliver”, she spoke into her mic, “Be careful. Something is off. The Count is more cautious than this normally. He wants us to be here tonight”, she said, wondering what that meant. It couldn't be good.

She was met by silence on the other end and went back to checking the area and looking at cameras. “Oliver, there's some movement going on by the third dock. I don't have any audio coming in from these cameras, but there's definitely something there from what I can see”, she said, glancing at the figure moving across the docks rapidly.

“On it.”

Oliver approached the site and got off of his bike before continuing, not wanting his engine to give away his position. The dock's were fairly well lit, but were lined with crates that made it easy to duck in and out of the shadows. As he approached the third dock, he heard voices.

A man was on the ground, sobs tearing from his throat. His skin was dirty, covered in a combination of blood and dirt, and underneath Oliver couldn't tell if the skin itself was discolored from bruising. He was begging, “please no, anything- just end it.” Oliver watched from the shadows as the man's body contorted in pain, a figure dancing around the man erratically and kicking him. The movement was familiar. The Count. Back at the foundry, Felicity switched to the camera she'd installed on Oliver's suit and stiffened, the situation looking all too familiar to her.

Oliver drew his bow back, taking aim and creeping forward. Almost as if the Count sensed him, he dragged the wailing man up from his knees and in front of him, effectively using him as a shield.

“Are you there?”, the Count called out, his voice careening throughout the area. “I can feel you. Come out, come out”, he said, moving forward with the man ahead of him, awkwardly maneuvering around the area. “I'm going to kill this man and Only yoooou can stop me”, he said, his voice sing songing. “I'll do it too! This isn't our girl, I don't care about dragging this out. Better come forward.”

Diggle's voice sounded in his ear. “Perimeter is clear sir”, he said. Oliver stepped out into the light, his bow extended. The Count chuckled, his laughter growing until it was racketeering throughout the harbor. Oliver's steps slowed, unsure of how to continue with the Count's hostage in the way.

“Can she hear me?” the Count asked. Oliver stayed silent. “You know who I'm talking about Ollllliver”, he continued, the hysterical man in his grasp crying out in pain as the Count dragged his neck back. Felicity's harsh intake of air could be heard over the coms.

Oliver stiffened. Felicity could hear anything he could. Shit. She couldn't be here right now, and the situation was rapidly moving out of his control, she wasn't in the condition to deal with this.

“I just want her to know that this is all for her. I've been experimenting you see, new strains of Vertigo, and each one inspired by something about her”, the Count said, sounding more like he was having polite conversation over tea, rather than wielding a hostage.

“He killed my family”, the petrified man sputtered, tears leaking out of his eyes rapidly and dripping off the end of his nose. “They're inside. All of them”, he said, almost sounding disbelieving, like it was all a dream.

Oliver heard a strangled sound come from Felicity, and he pulled the bow string back tighter. The Count danced to the side, dragging the man along like a rag doll, his bare feet leaving trails of blood across the wood of the dock. “This strain,” he said, waving a needle in the air, “is inspired by the way she looks when she sleeps. Have you seen it? I have, I've sat in that chair by her bed and watched her. She lays on her side she snores a little, and sometimes, she mumbles. It's adorable, and sometimes she mumbles about meee.” The Count cocked his head to the side, his face almost looking sad. “Of course, sometimes she talks about you. I think I'll end you for that. Only I have a place in her mind, and I will own her. Until the end...”, he said, trailing off.

Oliver stiffened, rage pumping through him. The Count had been in Felicity's home. He had been that close to her. Oliver wanted this man's head on a platter with an arrow sticking out of it, and he wanted to be the man to do it. Oliver pulled a trick arrow from his quiver and fired, aiming at the crate to the right of the Count. He skidded away, laughing menially at Oliver's reaction and how the man contorted when he dragged him away. “You should see the ones in the boat,” the Count continued. “When I made the drug that killed this man's daughter, I was thinking of our lovely girl's screams. You haven't likely heard her scream like thaaaaaaaaat. I like how her voice cracks when you hit her particularly hard, and how she bites the inside of her cheek to keep them in. I could taste the blood when I kissed her.”

Felicity's breath was increasing rapidly, her panic rising as memories flooded her. Oliver fired another arrow, this time closer to the Count, and started moving in. Thankfully, it shut him up. The Count threw himself out of the way, and pushed his hostage forward, towards Oliver, before he turned to flee. Men stepped out of the shadows, and gunshots rained down. Oliver grabbed the man before finding cover and pain seared into his side.

Felicity and Diggle were shouting out an exit plan, and Oliver lunged toward the escape van. Felicity had been right. The Count had wanted them to be there, to hear what they'd heard and see what they saw. He had been sending a message. “Felicity!”, Oliver yelled, “get SCPD on the phone and send an anonymous tip to search the area.” Oliver pulled the hysterical man into the van, and then sped to Starling City hospital. On the way, he glanced down at the man. He was laying on the floor of the ground. He was completely unmoving and his eyes were staring off into the distance, unfocused and dazed. Felicity could still see out of the camera on Oliver. “Oliver, there's something on his back…”, she said, her voice wavering.  
Oliver moved slowly, careful not to disturb the man. On his back, a dirty slab of paper hang off of him; it was stapled directly into his skin. Oliver pulled the paper off of him, trying not to move the metal and further tear his skin. _T_ _his one is for when I have her again…_ it said. Oliver crumpled it in his hand. He wouldn't have her again. He would make sure of it. He rode the rest of the way to the hospital in silence before they dropped the man off at the emergency entrance and waited long enough to make sure nurses came for him on a stretcher before he ordered Diggle to pull out. It was all they could do for him.

 

When he got back to the foundry, Felicity was still at her desk, somehow still typing away. Felicity looked up from her monitors. “The cops are all over the harbor now, and according to my count,” she stopped, cringing at her word choice before continuing, “they've pulled out five more bodies Oliver”. She was shaking, her hands forming little fists in front of her. “He killed them all to scare me Oliver”, she said, looking at him with unshed tears shining in her eyes. “He killed for practically no reason at all. He's never going to stop”, she finished, her voice practically a whisper.

Oliver lowered his hood, walked over, and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking violently against him, but after a few minutes, her breathing slowed and the convulsing stopped. Oliver pulled back and set her back down into her chair. “It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let him get anywhere near you”, he said, resting his gloved hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“It won't be okay”, Felicity said, jerking in her chair and shoving him away. She stood before continuing, “you heard what he said. He's been in my house Oliver. He's invaded my home and I didn't even know it, and neither did you. We can't stop him”, she finished in a huff.

Oliver stepped forward, “yes we will, we will keep you safe and get past this. You'll stay at my house. There's no way that the Count will be able to get in and you'll be safe. You're welcome there and I insist on you staying until we track him down”, he said, meeting her eyes. Felicity thought about that for a moment before nodding. Oliver's mansion was probably the best option here and definitely one of the safest places in Starling. Oliver relaxed, glad that she agreed. The Count's statements had shaken him almost as much as they had her, and he wanted to be able to make sure she was safe. He couldn't do that with her in her paper box apartment. This was best for everyone.

Pulling away, Oliver moved over and started taking off his hood gear and putting on his everyday clothes.

Once he was done changing, he approached Felicity again, this time in a plain white cotton tee, and held out his hand. She looked up at him, her eyes alarmed and confused. “I've got a lot to do here Oliver. If we want to catch him, then I need to stay on this”, she said.

“Felicity, I know that a lot has just happened, and it's hard to tear yourself away, but you can't do anything real until you can hack into the police reports, which haven't been written yet, because the police are still there”, he said, looking up at her. She was biting her knuckle, and looked deep in thought. “I can still listen in on the police scanners”, she protested.

“Felicity”, Oliver said, pulling her attention back to him. “We aren't going to catch him tonight. A lot has happened, but you are still in recovery. You were just sick, and if you stay sick, you aren't going to be any help in the days to come.”

Felicity sighed, having known the real reason, but not wanting to face it. How was she supposed to sleep that night? Considering all that had happened, she knew the nightmares would be worse. Even staying with the Queen family wouldn't keep memories away. She panicked, not knowing what to do. Oliver saw the look on her face and moved forward, pulling her to him once again. “Come on, it'll be okay, you aren't here alone. Okay?”, he said, looking into her eyes. “You've got everyone's support, and we are all going to keep you safe”, he said, pausing, “and I'm not going to leave you until we put him in the ground.”

Felicity felt chills move over her. She packed up her monitors and they moved out, hand in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of this written already, so look for updates as I will be adding chapters. All I have to do is edit.  
> This has been an excellent opportunity to help me with writing, as I am new to it. That being said, I would love constructive criticism and editing.  
> I am sorry for any errors that I have missed in my works, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Also, please note that this work is un-beta'd and so I am very sorry for any errors, but am trying my hardest :D


End file.
